Shin Megami Tensei: A Strawberry's Journey
by Nightmare Wanderer
Summary: Several months have passed since the end of the Winter War and Ichigo has been left powerless. When Kisuke Urahara offers him the chance to regain some semblance of power, he jumps at the chance. If only he knew what he was getting himself involved with.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Survive

_**Disclaimer: Bleach and Shin Megami Tensei are the property of Tite Kubo and Altus. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Let's Survive**_

_**May 2013 Karakura Town**_

Karakura Town, ask any of its residents about what they think about the town and they will probably answer with the words peaceful, normal, a nice place to live and many other mundane descriptions and responses. But to a certain few people however, Karakura Town was built on the largest concentration of spirit energy in the world and was once the stage for a battle between two supernatural forces. Quite a few of its residents were well aware of this fact, but they were also aware that the large concentration of spirit energy draws the attention of various beings such as hollows.

Just over half a year ago one of the residents of this town possessed the power to possibly rival a god, but gave it all up to stop one man who would have willingly sacrificed the lives of everyone in this town and everyone this person holds very dear to himself. Ichigo Kurosaki was never what you could call normal. Since an early age he had the ability to see the souls of the recently departed, this never really caused him any problems in his life until the age of nine when his mother passed away. Officially her death was an accident but Ichigo new the truth, the incident was caused by a hollow, a creature born from a human soul that was unable to pass on because of its lingering connection to the world and became twisted and corrupted by their desires and darkness. This event would cause him tremendous amounts of pain and guilt for years to come.

Ichigo himself had just finished school for the day and was currently on his way home to his family clinic that was run by his father. If there was one thing you could say about the Kurosaki family it would that they were…unusual. There was a Ichigo himself, a normal 16 year old highschool student, nothing unusual about himself other than the orange hair that tends to stand out in a country like Japan were hair colours from brown to black were the norm. Then there was Ichigo's twin sisters Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu was considered the mother of the house, did all the chores, cooked all the meals and was a relatively nice person. Karin on the over hand could be called here exact opposite. Never displayed any real emotion and was a tom-boy. Then there was there father Isshin…the less said about him the better. Anyone who knew him would probably wonder how a man that rarely acts his age would ever have become a doctor.

Ichigo had just made it back home and was about to reach for the door handle before he stopped and quickly side stepped out of the way.

"Welcome back Ichigo" Isshin shouted as he came flying out the door attempting to kick his son in the face, only to fall flat on his ass.

''Huh, were did he go" Isshin wondered as he could of sworn he sensed his son behind the door.

He wasn't wrong he was there, but Ichigo had gone through this hundreds of times before and knew what exactly what to do in this situation. As his old man came flying out of the door he had quickly made his way inside the house, shut the door and locked it.

"At least I don't have to deal with him for a while" Ichigo said hopefully. But when it comes to Isshin hope never works.

"Hey I'm back."

"Welcome back Ichigo" Yuzu shouted from the opposite room. "How was your day?"

"You know the usually'' Ichigo said in a rather melancholy tone. After losing his powers he didn't really have that much to do anymore, other than doing school work and hanging out with his friends. He had even joined several sports clubs. Scratch that he had joined every club hoping that there would be something that interested him. But alas nothing could. No club or sport in the world could ever match up to what he used to do.

"Ow, by the way a package came for you this morning, I put it in your room" Yuzu said as she remembered seeing a package near the door as she came home.

"Thanks Yuzu" Ichigo said as he thanked his sister.

Ichigo headed up to his room after trying to get rid of the memories of another mundane day at school and also the fact that he just locked his father outside of the house, but he didn't really care about that, it happens all the time.

After entering his room and changing out of his school uniform and into some normal clothes consisting of a black shirt and grey pants. He couldn't help but remember the fact that Rukia used to use this very same closet to sleep in when he first met here, even Kon was gone as well. After Ichigo was done reminiscing about the past he noticed a brown package on his desk.

"_Probably the package Yuzu mentioned before"_ Ichigo mentioned to himself

Wondering what was inside the package he carefully opened it up not wanting to damage whatever was inside. Inside the package was a white box with a letter taped to the top of the box. Ichigo decided to open the letter first, wondering just who sent him this in the first place.

_Dear Ichigo_

_Please come to my store as soon as you read this letter, time is of the utmost importance here I'm afraid. It's very important you bring the contents of that box with you or I won't be able to help you. I'll explain everything to you once you arrive. _

_P.S: If you don't show up at my store by 5:00 PM I'll have Ururu drag you here by force._

_Your Dear friend Kisukie Urahara_

"Great, what does he want know" Ichigo growled. It was a known fact that Urahara, while very much a genius was not exactly on Ichigo's favourite people in the world list, and the less he had to do with that man the better it would be for his health. He could say with the utmost honesty that he was one of the only things he was glad to be rid of. While he appreciated Urahara for awakening his soul reaper powers to begin with and helping him rescue Rukia, he hadn't forgotten that it was his fault she was arrested to begin with. If he hadn't put the Hogyoku into Rukia in the first place then she would never have been arrested and almost executed. He was also the reason he had an inner hollow as well but that was just the icing on the cake.

"Might as well see what the guy wants, I suppose going there by my own free will looks better than getting dragged there by some little girl, don't think I'll ever be able to live that down if someone saw me. I wonder what's in the box though" Ichigo wondered to himself.

Resining himself to the fact that he if he didn't go he'd probably be knocked unconscious and dragged there against his will, Ichigo decided to open the white box. To his surprise, it was just a Black Nintendo 3DS

"Why would he send me something like this, I already have one and it's not like Hat and Clogs to give away free stuff" Ichigo thought

"Well at least it wasn't a bomb, wouldn't put it past that crazy bastered to post explosives in the mail" Ichigo said as he remembered the time a bomb of fake blood came flying through his window that was a pain to get rid of and to explain why there was blood stains on his wall.

Ichigo grabbed the 3DS, shoved it into his pocket and left his room. As he walked down the stairs he could hear his father talking to his sisters.

"Can you believe it, are own son locking his father out of his own house. Masaki, just how did we raise such a disobedient child" Isshin cried in front a large poster of Ichigo's mother.

"Ichigo what's the big idea locking dad out of the house?" Yuzu asked as she saw Ichigo walk down the stairs.

"He had it coming Yuzu, what do you expect him to do, stand there and let dad kick him in the face?" Karin asked Yuzu as she was trying to watch the TV in peace.

"Sorry Yuzu but I need to go somewhere, I'll be back in an hour or two, promise" Ichigo said to Yuzu

"Ok I'll make sure your diner doesn't go to waste" Yuzu said as she continued to cook every ones meal.

"Just where the do you think you're going. Think you can lock me out of my own house and get away with it do you" Isshin shouted as he attempted to stop Ichigo from leaving.

"I'm going out, what does it look like Old Man" Ichigo shouted at Isshin while glaring at him with his trademark scowl on his face. "I don't have time for this. Get out of my way; I need to go see someone" Ichigo shouted, continuing to get angry and annoyed with every passing second.

"See someone! Did my punk son finally get a girlfriend? I knew this day would come, Masaki are little boy is all grown up. I little late than I expected but that's alright, now what you need to remember the most is that-Ahhh" Isshin shouted as he received a punch to his face, courtesy of his son.

"Shut up, No I don't have a girlfriend so could you stop shouting, no wonder the neighbours keep complaining about the noise, what with you making a racket all the time" Ichigo said as he quickly left the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Dad, are you ok" Yuzu said worryingly as she rushed other to her father

"He had it coming Yuzu" Karin said emotionlessly as she continued to stare at the TV, completely ignoring what had just happened as if it was the most normal thing in the world to her.

"Don't worry sweaty Daddy's all right" groaned Isshin while lying on the floor.

Ichigo quickly made his way to Urahara's store, attempting to put as much distance between him and his father as possible. On the way there Ichigo decided to take a much closer look at the 3DS Urahara had sent him. It looked just like the one he had himself, nothing really different about it so why would hat and clogs send him one. He decided not to turn it on just yet, not wanting to find what would happen, knowing Urahara the thing was probably just a gag gift, and knowing Urahara the gag probably involved the 3DS exploding the moment you turned it on. Might as well make Urahara suffer as well.

After about ten minutes of walking he finally made it to Urahara's store. The place hadn't change much since the last time he was here. He hadn't needed to come here after losing his powers so he never had any real reason to come here anymore. The store always did look rather out of place with the more modern looking buildings surrounding it. Walking inside the store, Ichigo noticed that there was nobody there in the front of the shop.

"Hey Hat and Clogs, you back there" Ichigo shouted into the deserted room.

"I'm back here Ichigo so come on in" Shouted Urahara in response

Ichigo headed into the stores back room, where Urahara was sat at a table with a cup of tea in front of him.

"Please sit down Ichigo I had tee prepared for the both of us" said Kisukie with a smirk on his face as he gestured to Ichigo to sit down at the table at the spot where a cup of tea had been prepared for Ichigo.

"So what you want Hat and Clogs, something important?" asked Ichigo as he sat down in front of Urahara

"You could say that. But first how have you been these last few months" asked Urahara already knowing the answer to his question

"It's been fine I guess" shrugged Ichigo, not really in the mood to spill his feelings to Urahara.

"Come on now I'm being series" replied Kisukie. Ichigo knew that answer wouldn't satisfy him as he knew Urahara was capable of reading people like a book and predicting their actions to an almost freighting degree

"Honestly, I'm fed up. I don't know what I'm doing most of my time. After losing my powers I felt like my life came to a grinding halt. At first I was kind of relieved I wouldn't have to deal with Soul Reapers and Hollows anymore, but after a while I came to realise that I can't really do much anymore. Sure back then it was hell but at least I had the power to protect everyone close to me, and know I can't even do that anymore" Ichigo admitted. It was quite obvious from the tone of his voice that he was quite depressed over losing his powers and anyone who knew him and knew what he had been through would be able to tell that.

Ever since losing his powers Ichigo realised that there was something missing in his live. He missed having power, the power to protect those closest to him. All he had been doing since losing his powers was going to school, doing his work and occasionally getting into fights with the unlucky punks that dared to pick a fight with him. Sure the free time was nice. It game him more time to study and his grades were no longer slipping, but it just didn't feel right, it felt like there was something missing. After spending months fighting hollows, soul reapers and arrancars he realised that nothing in the world could ever match up to the experiences he went through in such a small amount of time.

"I thought that was the case. But have no fear Ichigo, because I Kisukie Urahara have come up with an ingenious way of getting your powers back" said Urahara as he grinned at Ichigo

"You know of a way I can get my Soul Reaper powers back!" said Ichigo excited and hopeful at the prospect of regaining his powers. While he liked the Idea of getting his soul reaper powers back he knew there was probably going to be some sort of catch involved, and when it involved Kisukie it would probably involve some sort of live or death situation.

"Not exactly, while I have a way for you to regain your sprit energy, It won't involve anything thing to do with soul reapers, or hollows for that matter." Urahara admitted.

"Then what exactly does it involve. It better not be another one those shattered shaft things again, because there's no way in hell I'm going through that again" asked Ichigo looking rather angry at remembering _that _incident. That whole experience was hell. Have your chain of life cut of and thrown into some hole in the ground and if you don't regain your soul reaper powers before the chain eats itself you become a hollow. Fun times.

"The shattered shaft was a one-time only deal. If I put you in it again, the most likely outcome would be your death" said Urahara with a serious look on his face. Ichigo took that as a sign he was telling the truth. He was rather glad about that, not wanting to have to go through that experience again.

"So what does it involve then?" asked Ichigo. He had to admit to himself he had no idea that there were other ways of regaining his power. Although if there was a way Urahara would probably know about it.

"My original Idea was to create a special type of zanpakuto embayed with the power of several captain level soul reapers and stab you with it, just like Rukia Kuchiki did with you last year. Problem with that is I can't think of a way for them to willingly go along with the idea, even after everything you've done for them. But like they when one door closes another one opens. My current idea actual involves that device I sent you" said Urahara

"What you mean this." Ichigo said while pulling out the 3DS and putting it onto the table for Urahara to see

"That's right" replied Urahara

"I don't see what's so special about it. I mean it looks just like a 3DS." said Ichigo wondering just what was so special about this thing. It looked normal, nothing unusual about it.

"Your right, it _looks _just like a 3DS but in fact everything except the outer casing is completely different, the hardware, the battery and the operating system were all custom made by yours truly" explained Urahara with no small amount of pride in what he just said.

"I see. So you've decided to get out of the candy store business and move into the world of IT. Don't blame you really, this place doesn't look like it makes much money anyway and someone with your talents could really make a lot of money out there" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Please don't make fun of my business Ichigo. Do you really think you should be insulting the guy who's trying to help you get your powers back" Urahara narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. Ichigo realised he probably struck a nerve there somewhere, guess he doesn't like people badmouthing his business. Who knew?

"Sorry. So what do I have to do to get my powers back then" Ichigo asked

"Simple, just follow me down to the training area and I'll explain everything thing there" Urahara stood up and revealed a ladder at the back of the room.

Ichigo and Kisukie made their way down the ladder. After several minutes of climbing the two reached the bottom. Ichigo had a quick look around. It was just as Ichigo remember it. A barren land scape of rocks as far as he could see with a fake sky painted on the walls. He still had no Idea how Urahara had managed to build not one but _two_ of these things underneath a populated town without anyone realising it. I mean this is a rather large town, how did he fit all of this down here without screwing up the towns gas lines and plumbing. And furthermore if he could build something like this to begin with, why not have an elevator installed while he was at it.

"Brings back memories doesn't it" Urahara smiles at Ichigo.

"I'm not here to reminisce about old times Hat and Clogs. Do you really have a way to get my powers back or are you just screwing with me?" Ichigo glared at Urahara while wondering if Urahara was really being serious and that he actual did have some way of giving him his powers back. He wouldn't put it passed the crazy shop keeper to just bring him down here to reminisce about old times, or just to screw with him for fun.

"What! Don't you believe me Ichigo?" Urahara asked looking hurt that Ichigo would question his motives like that. Admittedly he had every right to question him; after all if he knew what was about to go down here, he probably would not have come here tonight.

"Ever since I've met you I've come to realise one thing" said Ichigo.

"And what would that be?" questioned Urahara.

"Whenever you're involved with something bad things tend to happen" frowned Ichigo knowing Urahara's tricks all too well.

"Don't you have any faith in me" said Urahara looking rather hurt

"I think your track record speaks for itself" said Ichigo

"By the way where's Tessai and those kids at, don't they have jobs or something" Ichigo asked

"Tessai, Jinta and Ururu are of ruing some errands for me. They will probably be back by the time were done here. Well let's get on with this shall we Ichigo, no time like the present. First thing you need to do is turn on the COMP" Instructed Urahara

"The what?" asked Ichigo having no clue as to what Urahara was referring to.

"_COMP? What the hell is that?" _Ichigo thought having never heard of this COMP thing before_ "is he talking about the 3DS"_ Ichigo glanced at his pocket.

"Right, I never did tell you what it was really called. I modified that 3DS into a COMP" explained Urahara

"So this 3DS is this COMP thing? What does it do exactly" asked Ichigo while removing the COMP from his pocket and looking at it like it was going to bite him.

"That's right, now please turn it on" Instructed Urahara

"Alright then" said Ichigo looking a bit annoyed

"_For some reason I can just tell this is going to bite me in the ass later on, if not now then later" _Thought Ichigo, not knowing just how right he was.

As he turned on the COMP, the words COMP flashed by on the lower screen of the device and reviled a menu with several apps, similar to what you would see on a smartphone. There was Options, Mail, Inventory and the last app was simply titled DSP.

"_Wow, hat and clogs really went all out with this, looks like some sort of custom operating system, but what's with the Inventory app? What is this some sort of RPG? And what's with this DSP app, what's that mean anyway"_ Ichigo wondered to himself. No doubt wondering what this COMP thing actually did. Would this actually restore his powers or was this just all a waste of time and one big practical joke on Urahara's part.

"Now what" asked Ichigo, waiting for Urahara to tell him the next step.

"Now this" Urahara picked up his cane and slammed it into the ground creating a perfect rectangular shape hole in the ground right underneath Ichigo's feat.

Next thing Ichigo knew he was now falling to the ground. While if this had happened to a normal person they would have fallen flat on their ass. But Ichigo was not normal by any measure. While he may no longer have any of his old powers, both his mind and body had been trained to the point where his reaction time could be considered superhuman, because of this Ichigo was able to clearly realise what was going on and right his body so he would land on his legs instead of his ass or back.

"Just what the hell was that for? I thought you said the shattered shaft method doesn't work anymore" Ichigo shouted clearly pissed at Urahara for yet again making him fall into another hole. After having a look around he came to realise that it was not the same hole as last time. Instead of a really deep circular hole like the shattered shaft, this one was much wider, more of a rectangular shape; also the height of the pit was roughly three times the height Ichigo was. Ichigo surmised that he could easily climb out of the hole if he needed to unlike last time.

"This Ichigo is entirely for the safety of the spectators that are here and most importantly, my amusement" Urahara smirked as he brought his fan up to his face.

"Spectators! You're the only one here" Shouted Ichigo whilst glaring at Urahara as if he was trying to burn a hole straight through his head.

"Whatever you say Ichigo. Let's move on shall we. Now your next step would be to active the DSP app" instructed Urahara

"And what will that do" asked Ichigo wary of activating this as of yet unknown program.

"You'll see" Urahara grinned at Ichigo's question

Despite his better judgment Ichigo decided to press the DSP app anyway while pushing any of his concerns to the back of his mind. _"It's just a computer program. A computer program created by Urahara, this thing better not explode in my dame face or he's paying for my hospital bill."_

After he clicked on the app the screen turned black and message appeared on the screen

_BOOTING PROGRAM_

The screen stayed the same for a few seconds, then lines upon lines of computer code went scrolling down the screen, too fast for him to get a look of what any off it said, not that he understood computer languages anyway, sure he got good grades and everything but he knew nothing about computer programing, most people his age would say the same thing. As more and more code began appearing on the screen another message appeared as well

…_CONDITION GREEN_

_DEMON SUMMONING PROGRAM READY TO BOOT_

_BOOTING DEMON SUMMONING PROGRAM_

"_What" _Ichigo thought to himself. "_Demon Summing Program, what the hell was that?"_

The screen of the COMP went blank again. Ichigo continued to stare at the blank screen only for it to be replaced by more text; this time a bit slower than the computer code from before, Ichigo was able to pick out some of the words. It wasn't computer code this time or even Japanese for that matter, but English. His English wasn't perfect but it was good enough to be able to read what was on the screen. He didn't understand what it was saying as it was going to fast but the word God was mentioned several times; it looked like some sort of religious text. One final message flashed on the screen.

_NONE IS RIGHTEOUS, NO NOT ONE:_

_PEACEFUL DAYS ARE OVER_

_LET'S SURVIVE_

The COMP's screen flashed white forcing Ichigo to look away from the screen. But right in front of him a ball of red and black sprit energy flashed in front of him getting his attention. The light show was over as quickly as it started, but in its place was something Ichigo was not expecting to see. It was a Giant. More specifically it was a green giant, wearing a yellow leotard similar to what a pro wrestler used to ware with long black hair, a necklace of skulls around his neck and a bag attached to a belt he was wearing. Also in the giants right hand was a large meat cleaver, no doubt for slicing up its enemy's.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?" Ichigo shouted a little confused and worried. This "thing" looked very intimidating and deadly. Sure he might have gone up against insanely powerful people in the past, but that was it, in the past. He no longer had any of his former powers; he had every right to be worried if this thing turned out to be hostile.

"That Ichigo my boy is what we call a Demon or more specially an Ogre of the Jaki race. Strong but rather slow, has a tendency to target human women over men and are very stupid, also has the tendency to hit with the strength of a freight train. Just thought I'd give you a heads up there." Urahara explained as if this was all completely natural to him.

"A DEMON, ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" Ichigo shouted again, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that there was a _real live demon_ in front of him!

"You know you should be paying less attention to me and more on the thing that's aiming straight for you head" smirked Urahara while he pointed at the Ogre.

Ichigo's attention snapped straight back to the demon, and quickly moved right out of the way of it. If he had been a second or two late he most likely would have lost the use of one of his arms. Ichigo put as much distance as possible between himself and the demon, but that was rather limited in this small space.

"**Human, you summoned me**. **If I kill you, I'll be free"** said the demon as it charged at Ichigo again. Despite its size it was just as slow as Kisukie mentioned, so Ichigo had no trouble dogging its blows. For now at least.

"KISUKE WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HERE" asked Ichigo as he shouted at Urahara.

"Well kill it of cause" said Urahara with a blank expression on his face, as it was the most obvious thing possible to him.

"WHAT, WITH MY FITS? YOU WANT ME TO JUST RUN UP TO THAT THING AND PUCNH IT IN THE FACE" shouted Ichigo

"You can if you want, I wouldn't advise it though. But if you think it will help use this" Urahara threw what looked like a sword at Ichigo. The sword landed near Ichigo's feat.

"Thanks I guess" said Ichigo now in a calmer manner, all the shouting was probably starting to make his throat saw anyway. Ichigo picked up the sword while quickly moving out of the way of the Ogres blows. A normal person would most likely be on the ground by now bleeding to death. But no normal person has ever gone up against the kind of people Ichigo had, so dogging its blows wasn't much of a problem. Ichigo momentarily examined the sword Urahara had given him. It was a plain Japanese Katana, with a black wrapping on the hilt and an oval guard, nothing overall fancy about it but in Ichigo's mind he thought he could put it to good use regardless. While it was no zanpakuto that was for sure, it was still a weapon Ichigo felt committable with.

Now that he had a weapon Ichigo felt committable going on the offensive with this demon instead of just dogging its attacks. The demon was about to strike again but Ichigo once again dogged out of its way. But this time instead of moving as far away as possible Ichigo attempted to strike its arm that was carrying the meat cleaver. The sword connected with the demons arm and left a rather large gash, but not completely cutting it off.

"**Ahhhh. For a human you're pretty strong" **the demon screamed but did not seem to be too worried about the wound on its arm. The Ogre retaliated by striking Ichigo this time, but instead of dogging its attack Ichigo decided to block its attack using his sword. In hindsight that was probably not the brightest Idea. The moment the cleaver came in contact with the sword, it sent shockwaves right through Ichigo's body, by all rights Ichigo should not have been standing, the strength of the Ogre should have broken Ichigo's arms, but here he stands, fighting on.

"Dam this guy is strong. Hat and clogs wasn't kidding when he said this thing hits like a freight train." said Ichigo. Ichigo backed away from the demon, trying to think up a plan on how to kill this thing, maybe use its own strength against it somehow.

The Ogre when to take another swing at him, but Ichigo moved out the way in time. This was a mistake on the demons part, as it did not take into account where Ichigo was standing. Instead of decapitating Ichigo, the Ogres clever was now lodged into the rock wall.

"**Dam you human. Can't you stay still" **roared the demon, obviously looking annoyed at Ichigo while also trying to remove his now lodged clever from the wall.

"_That's it" _thought Ichigo. "_Kisukie was right this demon's an idiot, so maybe I could use its own strength against it."_

Ichigo decided to put his plan into action. Ichigo backed himself up against the wall again only this time on purpose, trying to see if the Ogre will take the bait.

The Ogre in the meanwhile had finally pulled its weapon out from the wall and was trying to find where Ichigo had gone off to. After making eye contact with him, the demon began moving towards him.

"**Your mine human" **shouted the Ogre. It seemed to have taken Ichigo's bait as it raised its weapon high into the sky to cut Ichigo down vertically. Just before it made contact, Ichigo quickly moved out of the way of the blow and he hit the wall of the pit instead. The demons cleaver was now logged in the wall again, with the demon struggling around trying to remove it. But this time Ichigo decided to take advantage of this situation.

"DIE YOU BASTERD" Ichigo shouted as he ran up behind the demon and pierced the Ogres head with his sword. The demon never even realised what had happened, its body fell lifelessly to the floor. Ichigo removed the sword from the Ogres head and fell to the floor on his knees, looking rather worn out.

"Impressive Ichigo, I knew that demon wouldn't be much of a problem for you. But be careful this isn't over yet. Look." Urahara gestured to where the demons body was. It began to move again.

"Ow come on, now what" moaned Ichigo as he stood up again, wondering what else it would take to put this thing down once and for all. The demon stood back up again, pulled it cleaver out of the wall effortlessly and turned around and faced Ichigo.

"Up for round two big guy" asked Ichigo attempting to sound tough. But in reality Ichigo was hoping that wasn't the case. He was rather worn out and even though he hadn't done that much he felt very tired for some reason, like someone had taken all of his energy. After all he had summoned a demon, and that had to take its toll on a person somehow.

"**No, you have defeated me human and fulfilled your part of the contract. From now on you may summon me. From this point I will kill your enemies in your name" **said the demon before diapering in a white light. Ichigo heard a beeping sound coming from the COMP. Ichigo realised he must have dropped it the moment that demon was summoned, most likely from the surprise that a handheld device such as that could actually summon an actual demon. He rushed over to it to see what caused the beeping noise. On the top screen of the COMP was a picture of the Demon Ogre with a bunch of numbers and statistics.

JAKI OGRE

LV 4

WEAKNESSES: FIRE, ELECTRICITY, WIND

STRONG: ICE

SKILLS: ANGRY HIT, KINGHT SOUL, BIND

Ichigo thought it looked like something that wouldn't look to out of place in a video game. _"So it was weak to fire, electricity and wind based attacks but strong against ice. But what kinds of skills are angry hit, knight soul and bind and what do they do exactly. Wait, why do demons have skills?"_

Urahara slammed his cane into the ground again and the next thing Ichigo knew the ground underneath him was rising up, no doubt retaining to the state it was previously. After a second or 2 the ground was back to the way it was previously no seem in the ground to even indicate that there was even a large pit there a moment ago.

"Congratulations Ichigo, today you've begun your new life as a devil summoner."

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 1 over and done with. A Bleach and Shin Megami Tensei crossover is something that's been in on my mind for the past few weeks now that I wanted to try writing. Admittedly I'm not the best writer, but you never get better at something without trying. I do have a clear goal in mind for this story and want to see it through to the end. But be aware that I am not a fast writer and I tend to take my time with things so don't expect chapters every few days, most likely it would be once a week. Well until next time see you then.**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

_**Disclaimer: Bleach and Shin Megami Tensei are the property of Tite Kubo and Altus.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

"Congratulations Ichigo, today you've begun your new life as a devil summoner" grinned Urahara, regardless of the fact that he just let a flesh eating demon loose on Ichigo which could have killed him if he wasn't lucky. Of course he had the up most faith In Ichigo and he had yet to let him down once. He always exceeded his expectations of him time and time again, so why would this time be any different.

"CONGRATULATIONS! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?" roared Ichigo, clearly looking pissed at Urahara for what had just transpired. He was just thinking of ways to get him back. Maybe he could summon that demon again and sic him on Hat and Clogs. That would be fun to watch.

"What do you want me to say Ichigo? I thought congratulating you would be the proper course of action considering what you just achieved" said Urahara

"ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME" shouted Ichigo.

"Maybe" smirked Urahara as he pulled down his hat to over his eyes.

"You bastered" Ichigo walked over to Urahara and grabbed him by the collar. He was about to beat him senseless until he was unrecognizable, but he was stopped before he could go through with it when someone called out to him.

"Sup Strawberry, you not dead yet" said a twelve year old red headed kid who came walking towards them. Behind him was a girl with black hair with pigtails and next to her was a much older man wearing an apron.

"Jinta you shouldn't say stuff like that, its mean" said the girl trying to calm down Jinta as he always seemed to antagonize Ichigo whenever he was around.

"Come on now Ururu, Jinta's only messing around" said Urahara as he removed Ichigo's hand from his collar. "Besides did any of you really think that demon could kill Ichigo now? Come on have a little faith in the guy."

"Just saying is all. Strawberry really can't do much anymore, now can he. I mean even Ururu here could probably beat you're your ass" Jinta said smugly, although there was some truth to what he just said. In a straight up fight, Ururu would most likely be able to beat Ichigo in his current state without much of a problem.

"Shut up you little brat. And stop calling me Strawberry" Ichigo growled while glaring at Jinta. He did not like it when people called him that. He name meant one who protects, not Strawberry.

"Settle down you two. Jinta's only just messing with you Ichigo, so just let it go" said Urahara while trying to calm Ichigo down. Not like he really cared, but he needed to ask Tessai something and he didn't want Ichigo interrupting him. "Tessai were you able to run that errand in the end?"

"Yes boss, the packages you wanted delivered should arrive on time" said Tessai.

"That's good then. Now come along then Ichigo, I figured you have some questions for me" said Urahara as he began to make his way back to the ladder leading up to his store.

"Your dam right I do. You're lucky you're not on the floor after what you just pulled" said Ichigo with his usual scowl on his face as he began following Urahara back up the ladder.

It took a few minutes for the two of them to climb the ladder; well it took a few minutes for Ichigo at least. Urahara on the other hand had simply flash stepped back up to his shop leaving Ichigo behind to manually climb the ladder. When he got back to the shop he noticed Urahara was back sat at his table waiting for him.

"Come on Ichigo sit down and I'll answer whatever questions you have" said Urahara inviting Ichigo to sit at his table. Ichigo sat down in the spot he was previously. Although Urahara had said he would answer whatever questions he had, he also had the felling he wouldn't give him the answers he looking for, after all this is Kisukie Urahara he was dealing with, a man that takes great pride in knowing far more than other people do.

"Well what do you want to know" asked Urahara even though he knew what Ichigo was probably going to ask first.

"Well for starters let's talk about why a demon came out of this thing in the first place" glared Ichigo as he put the black COMP down on the table in front of him.

"Well to be honest, I had no idea what type of demon would actually answer the summoning. It all depends on the will power of the summoner and more importantly the amount of Magnetite a person possess" answers Urahara. This only raised more questions for Ichigo.

"Magnetite? What the hell is that?" questioned Ichigo. Ever since he first met Rukia he had never once herd anyone mention this Magnetite stuff before.

"Magnetite is simply what demons call Spirit Energy in their language" said Urahara.

"Wait, Demons have their own language" asked Ichigo.

"What, did you actually expect a demon that originated in Europe to speak Japanese now" chuckled Urahara. "Demons speak their own language; the COMP was translating the language for you. Just as your soul used to translate languages for you" said Urahara.

"What do you mean my soul was translating for me? Every Soul Reaper and Hollow I met was speaking Japanese" asked Ichigo, looking a little bit confused.

"Think about it Ichigo, while it's natural for some of the spirits and hollows you've met to be speaking Japanese, most likely the spirits you met died in this country and some of the hollows were probably born here to. Don't forget the Soul Society is Humanity's afterlife; everyone goes there when they die unless they have a strong connection to the world, in which case they stay behind as spirits" explained Urahara, most of this was already well known by Ichigo. "Let me put it this way, if a Soul Reaper were to meet a spirit in somewhere say America and they spoke French for example, that Soul Reaper would be hearing French and the Spirit would be hearing English. That's because once you die you end up speaking what's known as the Universal Common Language" explained Urahara.

"So what you're saying is that my Soul Reaper powers natural translated a person's language for me" asked Ichigo. After all this was the first this question had ever come up. Now that he thought about it he never really gave it much though before.

"That's right, while you met a lot of Soul Reapers that most likely ever grew up in the Soul Society to begin with or were from Japan when they died, not ever Soul Reaper is Japanese. Now take the arrancars for example, from what I could tell each of them was speaking a multitude of different languages ranging from Spanish to Portuguese to Chinese. Now obviously you're not dead but spiritually aware people also have this ability, that's how your friends were able to understand Soul Reapers and Hollows when they were in contact with them" said Urahara "Unfortunately, this ability doesn't extend to the living"

"Well I suppose that answers once question" said Ichigo. "Alright, were exactly do Demons come from anyway, Hell"

"No. Hell is where human souls go if they have commented grave sins in live. They ever go there once they die instead of going to the Soul Society or end up there once a Soul Reaper purifies a hollow. Demons on the over hand are a bit more difficult to explain. The place where they come from is known as the Expanse. I'll explain what it is at another time" said Urahara.

"Alright, so what exactly is a demon anyway" asked Ichigo, a little annoyed that Urahara didn't explain what this Expanse place was, but he guessed he would learn about it eventually.

"Well Demons are a bit different from what you're used to dealing with. Demons are not born from human souls. In fact the term _demon_ is a catch all term for any being created from human thought. This is because the Expanse is a place that is influenced by human thought and beliefs" explained Urahara.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that everything ever imagined exists in this Expanse place. You saying I could go to this place and meet Superman or Goku or even Batman" said Ichigo wondering what it would be like to meat one of them. Probably wouldn't want to get into a fight with either of them. It's not like they would kill him or anything, after all that would be completely out of character for them.

"Not exactly, Superman, Goku and Batman are all fictional beings, everyone knows this. Demons on the other hand are begins that at one point in time humans believed or still believe that they exist. They don't even have to be demons, even gods or angles would be classified as demons" said Urahara.

"You mean just about anything from any mythology or religion exists in the Expanse and would be classified as a demon?" questioned Ichigo rather skeptical of the idea of every god he had ever heard of actually existing, and being created by humans no less.

"That's right. The power of a demon is proportional to how many people believed in them or even know of them. Take Thor for example, he himself would be classed as a mid-level demon. While a lot of the world's population knows of him, people no longer believe he actual exists. Because of that he will never grow in power as Norse mythology is a dead religion." explained Urahara.

"Alright, my last question is what happened to that demon after a defeated him. Where did he go? Was it back to that Expanse place?" asked Ichigo.

"Nope" said Urahara with a completely straight face. "He went straight onto the COMP's Hard Drive and is waiting to be summoned"

"Are you serious? You honestly expect me to believe that you put a demon onto a hard drive" said Ichigo, Summoning a demon was one thing, but to store a living thing onto to a hard drive just made no sense. This wasn't Pokémon, this was the real world.

"I'm being very serous Ichigo. Everything in this world basically boils down to data. It's not that hard to believe that you could merely take one type data and convert it to digital information. Besides I didn't create it in the first place" said Urahara.

"So you didn't create the Demon Summing Program or the COMP? Then who did" asked Ichigo. He generally though Urahara had created the entire thing. If it wasn't Hat and Clogs, then who created it?

"No I didn't create the Demon Summoning Program. But I did modify that 3DS into a COMP. You see all a COMP is, is a handheld computer designed to carry the Demon Summoning Program and one or two over features. I decided to convert a handheld device like the one your currently holding as it wouldn't be out of place to see somebody of your age with one of them and it wouldn't draw attention like a computer strapped to your arm or one made out of a gun" said Urahara. Ichigo had to admit it did make a bit of sense to make it out of a common gaming device, but a COMP made out of a gun! How would that work?

"So that's what you meant when you said you had made some modifications to it" said Ichigo who remembered an early conversation he had with Urahara.

"Yeah I added a bigger Hard Driver, better RAM and my own personal touch, a battery that converts spirit particles in the atmosphere into electricity, so that way it will never run out of power, especially when you need it the most" Urahara said with a hint of pride in your work. "Ow and I also had Orihime make the COMP indestructible"

"So you got here involved with this mess as well" glared Ichigo, he preferred it if people weren't involved with his problems, especially ones involving Kisukie Urahara. "What exactly did you make here do to the COMP anyway."

"Go ask her yourself, you'll probably run into her tomorrow anyway. I'm sure she'll tell you in detail" said Urahara clearly dodging the question.

"Whatever. Ow that reminds me, I take it you want your sword back" said Ichigo who had previously put the Katana that Urahara had gave to him on the floor next to him just before he sat down.

"Right, the sword, that reminds me of one of the features I added to the COMP, the Inventory Program" said Urahara.

"Ow yeah that. What exactly does that do anyway" asked Ichigo, wondering what this Inventory program did.

"Well the COMP is designed to store demons, so I thought it would be quite capable of storing inanimate objects now wouldn't it" said Urahara.

"Are you serious? So how do I use it then" asked Ichigo while he loaded up the COMP again and activated the Inventory program. He had to admit, to be able to store things onto the COMP did sound rather useful.

"It's rather easy really, the COMP scans for nearby objects all you have to do is hold the object in front of the top screen and say _place in Inventory_. The program is voice activated, so it frees up your hands. If you want to take something out, just select the object from the list and move your right hand away from the COMP and it should materialize in your right hand, in the same position you place it into the COMP. Or instead of using the controls, just shout out the name of the item instead. Go ahead, try it out with that Katana I gave you" explained Urahara. Ichigo did as he was instructed to do. He placed the katana in front of the screen and said the phrase Urahara had told him to say. Just like he said, the Katana disappeared from his hand in a flash of blue light. On the screen the Katana was now placed into the COMP's inventory.

"Impressive isn't it. So any more questions or do you want to get going. I'm sure you sisters are worried about you being out this late" said Urahara.

"I know, but one last question" said Ichigo, looking right at Urahara.

"Ow and what would that be?" asked Urahara looking clueless as to what Ichigos question was.

"Why are you doing all of this for me" asked Ichigo. In his mind Urahara was being too nice; it seemed unusually kind for him to answer all of his questions.

"Because after everything you've done for me while you were a Substitute Soul Reaper I believed you deserved some honesty for a change. You should get on going home. Ow by the way, you can keep that sword I gave you. Consider it a gift for yours truly" said Urahara. It sounded like he was being serous. After everything Ichigo had done, Urahara probably felt indebted to Ichigo.

"Thanks I guess, I'll see you around then" said Ichigo. And with that Ichigo decided to head on home for the night. It sure had been a hectic day. First school, then fighting a demon and then realizing that just about every mythological being he had ever heard of was probably real, today defiantly counted as hectic day in his opinion.

Unknown to Ichigo a figure was standing on top of a nearby building looking down at him. There face and body covered with the shadows of a nearby building obscuring them from view. Even to a spiritually aware person, they would sense nothing as this person was very capable of hiding themself from those who would be looking for someone.

"Well aren't you an interesting person" said the unknown figure. "I hope you will be as interesting as I expect you to be. Please don't disappoint me know, I have great expectation for you, Ichigo Kurosaki" The person began to move away from the ledge of the building and walked away, disappearing in a black light that encased there body.

It was around 9:00 PM when Ichigo got back to his house. Instead of going through the front door and having to deal with his insane father, he decided to climb through his bedroom window that was still open. It wasn't much of a problem considering he had done this several times before when he got home late and didn't want to deal with his hyperactive father. Ichigo climbed through the window and fell onto his bed, hoping that nobody in the house had heard him.

"Well that was a hassle. Least I didn't run into that crazy bastered" Ichigo sighed. He'd take fighting a hollow or a demon any day of the week over having to deal with his crazy ass father. But unfortunately the world is not a very kind place. As Ichigo was preparing to fall asleep, his bedroom door was thrown wide open.

"So you think you can just climb through the window do you. You should know Ichigo I know all your tricks by now" shouted Isshin as he charged at his own son. Luckily this had happened many times before and it was already second nature to Ichigo. He quickly rolled of his bed and got behind his father and kicked him in the back, sending him flying out of the open window he had left open.

"It's night time old man. You keep shouting and you're going to wake the neighbors up" Ichigo shouted unaware that he was doing the exact same thing he told his dad not to do.

"What kind of ungrateful son kicks somebody out of a window" cried Isshin wondering where he had gone wrong when raising the boy.

"The kind that's sick and tired of you attacking him every time he comes home and wakes up" countered Ichigo. Ichigo slammed the windows shut and locked his bedroom door. Ichigo quickly went back to his bed and tried to get a peaceful night's sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a bit more peaceful than today had been.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING IIICCCHHHIIIGOO" Keigo greeted Ichigo as he saw him walking towards there classroom. This was the usually morning routine ever since he first met Keigo back on the first day of High School when he was about to be beaten up by some punks. Regardless of what's changed in Ichigo's life, some things always stay the same.

"Sup Keigo" greeted Ichigo. He really was not in the mood to physically hurt Keigo today, must be the guys lucky day or something. Ichigo walked into his classroom and sat at his desk. Tatsuki wasn't here yet but Mizuiro was. Unlike last year, he wasn't in the same class as Chad, Orihime or even Uryu. He saw them know and then, Chad the most frequently but they all had their own jobs and responsibilities know, well Chad and Orihime did, he wasn't sure about Uryu. Also there time gets taken up even more by dealing with the various hollows that are drawn towards the town.

"Morning Ichigo" Mizuiro greeted him as he noticed Ichigo walk into the classroom.

"Hey Mizuiro" said Ichigo as Keigo walked into the room behind him, with a large grin on his face. Probably because he wasn't punched in the face as he greeted Ichigo today. In his mind when Ichigo didn't physically great him, it usually meant his day was going to go well for a change.

"You seem to be in a good mood today" stated Mizuiro noticing Keigo without a bruise on his face.

"What makes you think that" Questioned Ichigo. He couldn't think of any reason why Mizuiro would say that.

"Well you didn't attack Keigo this morning so I just thought that was the case" stated Mizuiro.

"I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment. I'll make sure to do it tomorrow" said Ichigo completely uncaring about the fact he was talking about physically abusing his own friend.

He wasn't lying; he did have a lot on his mind because of what happened yesterday and what happened on his way to School. On the way to school today Ichigo made an interesting discovery. He could see spirits again. He wasn't sure how, but he had a feeling it had to do with what had transpired yesterday at Urahara's place. Honestly he had mixed feelings about all of this. Sure it was nice to be able to see them again, but what would he do about hollows. Since he was now spiritual aware again he would become a target for them and without any real powers to defend himself with he was a sitting duck. Sure he had the upmost faith in his friends, but they couldn't be every ware at once. All it would take is for one hollow to run into him and he would be screwed.

Ichigo needed power and maybe that Demon Summoning Program was the answer. Ever since he used it he could tell he had gotten some of his spiritual pressure back, it wasn't much but it was defiantly a start in the right direction.

During class he decided to take another look at that COMP. He had to admit Kisukie made a good choice with putting it in a 3DS, that way it wouldn't really raise any suspicions too much. Like the last time he checked it, there was the Email folder, the Options menu, Inventory and DSP programs on the screen. He was wary about booting up the Demon Summoning Program in a classroom full of people, he wasn't exactly sure if Demons could even be seen by ordinary people or not. There were no emails on the COMP so he could skip that and the only thing in the inventory was that sword Hat and Clogs had given him. The only thing he could do was check the options menu. It had your standard options, such as display and audio options, it had a menu for network connections but it seemed to be locked and unchangeable. There was another option called translator which struck Ichigo as a bit odd. _What was it supposed to translate anyway_, Ichigo decided to leave it alone for a while. There wasn't much else he could do for now. He'd give that Demon Summoning Program a better look later.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. Ichigo decided to head on home since he didn't recall having much else to do for the day. The basketball team was no longer paying him, so he didn't see much reason to continue to play for that club, so he might as well go home. But before he could get up from his desk he was stopped by Tatsuki.

"Hey Ichigo. Were you off to, don't you have basketball practice? " asked Tatsuki as she stood in front of Ichigo's desk.

"No, I'm going to head home. It's the end of the day and I'm tired as hell" said Ichigo as he stood up and walked away from his desk.

"I thought you were on the basketball team. Weren't they paying you or something?" Tatsuki questioned Ichigo as she followed him out of the classroom.

"I _was_ on the basketball team but I got fed up because they weren't paying me anymore. I don't work for free you know. Besides it got to repetitive after a while anyway" said Ichigo

"You know if you need money you should think about getting a Job" said Tatsuki. "If you're interested I know somebody who's hiring. It's this woman called Ikumi. She runs this place called the Unagiya shop"

"An eel shop! Why would I want to work at a place like that? Sure I need some money, but I'm not working with fish. It's a bit beneath me, don't you think" scowled Ichigo. He couldn't quite tell if Tatsuki was just screwing with him, either that or she actually know someone who ran an eel shop.

"No you idiot, it's not an eel shop it's more of a… jack of all trades type of place, like delivery's and babysitting. You know that sort of thing" explained Tatsuki. Although she couldn't quite blame Ichigo for getting confused. After all, the woman did call her business the Unagiya shop; people were bound to get confused because of the name.

"Ow, well thanks I guess, I'll think about it and let you know" said Ichigo as he waved to Tatsuki as he left and headed home. Keigo and Mizuiro had already left by the time Tatsuki had cornered him. But on his way out of school he ran into someone he wasn't expecting to see today.

"Ichigo" It was Uryu Ishida that he ran into. The glasses wearing Quincy always did show up when he least expected it.

"Uryu" greeted Ichigo. "Something you need, because I'm kind of busy"

"Yes there is in fact" said Uryu as he pushed his glasses further up his noise. "Tell me, how did you regain your spiritual pressure"

"What makes you say that?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't play coy with me Ichigo. I could tell from the moment you entered this school that you were giving of more spiritual pressure than they should. Your spiritual pressure is roughly at a level similar to what you had before you met Rukia Kuchiki" said Uryu. If there was one thing he prided his self on, it was in fact his Quincy ability's, or to be more precise, the ability of spiritual sense. There was simply no way he would have missed it, especially being in the same building as Ichigo.

"Want somebody to blame, then go blame Hat and Clogs" said Ichigo. He thought it best not to bring up anything that happened the other night. Well, at least until he can get a full grasp on what actually happened?

"I thought as much" deduced Uryu.

"Then way did you ask me in the first place" asked Ichigo annoyed. If he already knew the answer then why was he asking him?

"To confirm my suspicions" stated Uryu "Why exactly did he restore your spiritual pressure in the first place? And for what purpose."

"I don't know. Go ask him yourself if you want" growled Ichigo. All if Ishida's questions were starting to annoy him. Mostly because he didn't know the answer to that himself, so what was he supposed to say?

"That's quite alright, the less I have to do with him the better" said Uryu. The very idea of associating himself with that Soul Reaper annoyed him greatly.

"Well your right, I did get some of my spiritual pressure back, but not any of my powers. I don't know why exactly why he deiced to make me spiritual aware again but knowing him it's probably not good a good one" said Ichigo remembering all of Urahara's questionable actions In the past. "Look, if you want to play 20 questions all day then fine, let's do it tomorrow because right now I'm tired, and honestly talking to you always gives me a headache. Later I guess."

Walking away Uryu stared at Ichigo, trying to come up with just how Urahara had made Ichigo spiritual aware again. It's possible that exposure to Urahara's spiritual pressure caused him to become spiritual aware again, not unlike what happened to several overs in the school. But if that was the case, then why wait until now, and not simple do it several months ago when Ichigo lost his powers. Whatever it was, it's probably not in his best interest to get involved, the less he has to do with Soul Reapers the better.

While walking home, Ichigo's mind drifted back to the conversation he just had with Uryu. Just why exactly did Hat and Clogs give him this COMP in the first place. Was he doing it for the fun of it, he certainly wouldn't rule that out. Or was he doing it to prepare him for something. Urahara always knew more than he let on, hell even Aizen admitted Urahara was more intelligent than him. So just what was he planning?

Ichigo's train of thought was paused momentarily when he noticed he was already outside of his house. Ichigo decided to take a gamble and open the door, hoping his father wouldn't try to tackle him for a change. Luckily it seems his father wasn't here, neither were his sisters for that matter. Probably due to the fact he was home earlier than he usually was and his sister's school didn't get out yet. But what about his dad, he ran a clink and the doctor wasn't here. Was it closed for the day or something? Ichigo just shrugged his worry off and went up to his room. Any day when his father wasn't around was always a good day in his opinion.

Putting his uniform and bag away, Ichigo made his way into his room. With both his father and sisters out of the house this was the perfect moment to take a look at that Demon Summoning Program without endangering anyone.

Sitting down at his desk and turning on the COMP, Ichigo booted up the Demon Summoning Program. Unlike last time were it summoned a demon, this time it showed a table divided into 3 columns and two rows, with the demon he summoned occupying one of the six boxes. There were three options currently available to him from what was indicated on the screen. The Y button would delete the demon from the hard drive, the B button would summon the demon into this world and the X button would show details of the demon itself.

Not wanting to delete it or summon it either, Ichigo decided to look at the details. He pressed the X button and the same information that was displayed after he had defeated the demon showed on the screen. Nothing had changed from last time; he still wasn't sure what would happen if he summoned this thing again, would it try to kill him again? It did say he would fight for him after all. Ichigo decided not to, if he was going to summon it again, he would rather not do it in his room and have all his stuff destroyed by a raging demon.

Ichigo was just about to turn the COMP off when he suddenly heard a beeping noise coming from the COMP. it looked like somebody had sent him an email. Closing down the Demon Summoning Program and opening up the email folder, Ichigo was right; somebody had sent him an email. From the name on the email it seemed to be from Urahara and it was titled Detection Program. Wanting to know what it was about, Ichigo opened up the email and began to read it.

_Hey Ichigo, I hope you're getting accustomed to the COMP and the Demon Summoning Program, because you're going to need it if you want any sort of power again. I forgot to mention this the other day but as soon as I'm done working on some other things I'll send you some other programs that will make your life a lot easier from now on._

_This is one of them; the program is simply called GPS. It's similar to what you would find on a Soul Reapers soul pager. Unlike the soul pager though, it detects all kinds of spiritual energy from Humans, to Soul Reapers, to Hollows and to Demons instead of just Hollows. If it detects a spiritual pressure that wasn't there previously, the COMP will alert you in the same manner as if you received an email._

_Also keep the COMP on you at all times, never let it out of your sight and never turn it off. Not that you have a reason to turn it off anyway since the battery will never run out. Just thought I should tell you that_

_I hope this will all come in handy._

The moment Ichigo read the email and closed it, a program began downloading onto the COMP. It took a few seconds to download but afterwards there was a new program on the COMP, the GPS program. Out of curiosity Ichigo activated the program. It looked like the tracking function on Rukia's soul pager. There was one blue dot on the screen currently; Ichigo guessed that was probably him. After using the COMP's controls to zoom out he noticed two blue dots close together heading, towards his house. He guessed that was Yuzu and Karen. He was proven right a few minutes later when he heard his front door open and his sister's entered the house.

"Ichigo were back" shouted Yuzu.

"Don't bother Yuzu, Ichigo's never here at this time" said Karen in here usual emotionless voice.

"He could be. You never know that, he might have decided to come home early for once" said Yuzu hopefully.

"You know I'm right here don't you" said Ichigo as he walked down the stairs, with his COMP in his hand.

"What are you doing back so early" asked Karin in her usual tone of voice. Despite that, she was surprised to see her brother back so early for once. She didn't make it obvious of course. "It's rare for you to get back before us. Aren't you in some school club or something?"

"I was just feeling a bit tired, also I'm not on the basketball club any more so I decided to just go home" explained Ichigo." Ow by the way, now know were goat chin is?"

"Ow he said he was going on a business trip to Tokyo this morning and won't be back for a few days. You probably didn't know since you left before dad got up this morning" explained Yuzu, pointing to a note on the table. If Ichigo had been bothered to read this note before he left this morning then he would know quite well were his old man was.

After that Yuzu announced she was going to start cooking everyone's dinner, so for the next hour or so Karin sat herself down in front of the TV while Ichigo went back upstairs to do his homework and look up that demon on the internet. Kisukie mentioned that demons came from all kinds of mythologies, so there should be some information about it online somewhere.

Ichigo had heard of Ogre's before in some games he played and if his memory was correct, the main character of that American animated film was an Ogre, what was it called again? As it turned out, all different mythologies had their own type of Ogre's. But the word itself originated in France.

About an hour later Yuzu let them know that there dinner was ready, soon after all three of them could be found around a table eating. It was going rather peacefully until Ichigo's pocket started to make a noise.

"Is that your phone Ichigo?" asked Yuzu, since the sound was coming from Ichigos direction

"Ow yeah, probably just an email, I'll be back in a minute" Ichigo got up and went into the living room, away from the eyes of his sister. Ichigo brought out the COMP from his pocket and opened it up. It wasn't an email, it was the GPS program, and it found something. Turning it on, he could see two green dots next to two blue dots. The two blue dots were obviously humans, but what were the green dots. He had to go take a look. He apologized to both Yuzu and Karin saying it was from Chad and he needed his help with something. Ichigo grabbed a white coat from his room and ran out the door, hoping he could make it in time.

* * *

"KEIGO, GO TAKE OUT THE DAM TRASH" a brown haired woman shouted from across the room. This woman was in fact Keigo Asano's older sister, Mizuho Asano.

"But I took it out yesterday; it's your turn today" Keigo argued, but knowing it was already futile.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSSY, NOW JUST GO AND TAKE OUT THE DAM TRASH" shouted Mizuho.

"Alright I'm going" Keigo sighed. There was just no arguing with his sister. Since his parents were working oversees he had no choice but to live in this apartment with his sister. The dumpster was on the ground floor of the apartment complex, so it was quite a walk. He expected this would be pretty simple, just go take out the trash and come back and get shouted at again. But what he wasn't expecting was to find some homeless looking guy waving to him by the dumpster. He was dressed like a bum with a black haori, green clothes underneath, clogs for shoes and a white and green bucket hat; he also had messy blond hair underneath the hat and rather unshaven stubble on his chin. All in all he looked like your typical homeless man. So if that was the case why was he waving to him?

After thinking about it he looked rather familiar to Keigo. Then it hit him, this was that weird guy that ran that candy store, who was also a Soul Reaper if what Ichigo said was true.

"W-Who are you and what do you want" Keigo asked nervously.

"Who me?" Kisukie asked while pointing to himself. "Names Kisukie Urahara and I have a little gift for you"

"Like what?" asked Keigo. Just what did this guy want to give to him anyway?

"This" Kisukie pulled a red device from the inside of his haori. "It's called a COMP. I thought it might be of use to you."

"A COMP?" said Keigo confused as he took the device from the man and gave it a good look over. "This is just a Nintendo 3DS"

"Of course, people would never expect it be anything else now would they" said Urahara. "It's the perfect disguise"

"Ok. But why are you giving me this?" asked Keigo while taking the COMP from Urahara. Honestly, he couldn't really think of a reason this guy would give him something like this. After all he only met this guy once, during the time he, Mizuiro and Tatsuki had followed Ichigo around after Orihime had disappeared

."Ow, no reason in particular" said Urahara. "I mean the world is a dangerous place after all, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind having a way to defend yourself when the time comes."

"So what does it do exactly" asked Keigo while looking at the COMP.

"You'll see. Just make sure when you turn it on and start up the DSP program, you're in a wide open space where you won't be spotted. Like that park not too far from here" said Urahara? "You never know who you might just run into their"

"Ok but…" Keigo wasn't able to finish asking his question because Urahara had just disappeared. Who was this guy Batman? He probably used that super speed ability Ichigo told him about. What was it called again, Flash run or something?

"Might as well see what this does then" Keigo sighed. Nothing was ever easy for him, from getting shouted at by his sister, to girls never paying much attention to him, to creepy shop keepers giving him _things. _He centrally was not a lucky person. Out of all the people he knew, he was defiantly given the short end of the stick in life. He was nowhere near as intelligent as Uryu Ishida or big and strong as Chad, he wasn't able to pick up women like Mizuiro and he definitely didn't have super powers like Ichigo had at one point. Hell, from what Orihime had told him, Rukia actually _lived _with him for a month! Life was just unfair sometimes.

So with that Keigo decided to head towards that park Urahara had mentioned to him. All the while calling his sister to let him know that he had taken out the trash and was going out for a while, not that she cared anyway. If it was the park he was thinking of, then it was the one elementary school kids use to play soccer. It took him about 10 minutes to walk there, in the meantime Keigo decided to turn on the COMP anyway, hoping nothing bad happened. To his relive, nothing happened. Other than the COMP turning on and loading it's start screen. Keigo noticed it wasn't an ordinary 3DS, mostly because it had a completely different start up screen and the programs were all different. There was an Email folder, an Inventory, a GPS, an Options menu and a program called DSP, the one Urahara had told him not to start up until he got to the park.

Before he realized it, he was already at the park. But to his surprise there was somebody else there as well.

"Mizuiro" said Keigo suppressed to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

"Ow, that weird shop keeper stopped by my apartment to give me something" said Mizuiro. He notice Keigo was holding something, it was a red 3DS. "Did that Urahara guy give you one of these COMP things as well and told you to come to this park"

"Yeah, he stopped me by a dumpster when I was taking out the trash" said Keigo.

"So what do you think this DSP program is?" asked Mizuiro while looking at the COMP's screen. One time he asked Ichigo who that shop keeper was and the only replay he got from Ichigo was that he was nothing but trouble. This made him weary of the guy's motives. "The only thing he told me is that it would be useful to me if I wanted to defend myself from the evils of the world. And that I should come to this park to try it out."

"Yeah, he pretty much told me the same thing as well" admitted Keigo, remembering the conversation he just had with the shady shop keeper.

"Might as well see what this DSP program does then. Well both select the program at the same time" Instructed Mizuiro.

"Y-Yeah, I guess" said Keigo timidly. In reality Keigo was not a big fan of turning on this DSP thing, that Urahara gut crept him the hell out, so whatever it was it could only be trouble.

Both Keigo and Mizuiro activated the DSP at the same time. The program loaded up the same way it did for Ichigo, both Mizuiro and Keigo where both a bit surprised when they found out that DSP stands for Demon Summoning Program.

"Demon Summoning Program!" said Keigo surprised and quite worried at the mention of the word Demon. "Does this thing summon demons or something?"

"Probably." Said Mizuiro calmly, like it wasn't fazing him one bit. "After all, the program is called the Demon Summoning Program so I guess its purpose is to summon demons."

He was quite right, as they both found out moment later as two balls of black and red spiritual energy flashed into existence. The energy was immediately replaced by two demons. In front of Mizuiro was a small looking…thing. It was covered blue from head to toe, and had no visible noise or ears. The only other noteworthy thing about it, was its large black eyes and what he assumed to be a small black mouth, it kind of reminded Mizuiro of some old alien design, but blue instead of grey.

In front of Keigo on the other hand was…a fairy! It was rather small, wearing a blue leotard, blue elbow length gloves and what looked to be blue boots that went up past her knees. She had long red hair and two pairs of butterfly wings.

"So these are demons Ahhh…" said Mizuiro lost in thought. They were nothing like he expected a demon to look like. He was expecting something intimating and hellish looking. But instead both he and Keigo summoned rather harmless looking demons.

"THESE THINGS ARE ACTUALLY DEMONS" panicked Keigo. "Wait, so you summoned a little blue alien and I summon a fairy, how is that fair." Keigo's shouting had the adverse effect of making the demons aware to his presence.

"**So this is the Human world?" **said the fairy demon with a hint of curiosity to its tone, while taking in its surroundings. After having a quick look around it focused its attention on to Keigo. **"So you're the human that summoned me right. That means if I kill you I can be free to wonder this world to my heart's content.**

"W-WHAT, you don't have to do that" said Keigo trying to reason with the demon. "Just go away, I'm not stopping you or anything."

"**You kind of are actually. See, you summoned me and according to the contract if you win you can summon me at any time you want. But if win, I'm set free."** said the demon.

Meanwhile with Mizuiro, the ghost like demon he summoned was still staring at him, paying no head to the commotion nearby.

"**Human, you summoned me, correct?"** asked the demon.

"That's right" replied Mizuiro still not fazed by the fact that there was a demon right in front of him.

"**Good, then if you die I will no longer be bound by the terms of our contract"** said the demon.

Mizuiro was afraid it would say that. He had overheard the fairy mention that a moment ago. He had no idea what to do. The only other time he encountered a supernatural being was that Aizen guy. At least back then he had some useful supplies, even though they didn't do much against him it was still more than he had at this moment.

"Keigo, Mizuiro" a voice shouted in the distance. Keigo looked towards where the voice was coming from. It was Ichigo, even though it was dark, his friends orange hair was a dead giveaway.

"I-ICHIGO, A LITTLE HELP HE…" Keigo want able to finish his sentence as the fairy had flied right at him and hit him in the stomach, head first. Despite her small size the attack hit like a ton of bricks, it knocked Keigo off of his feet and onto the ground just behind him. Luckily nothing was broken, and Keigo was capable of standing up again, albeit slowly.

"KEIGO" shouted Ichigo, as he sped up towards them ignoring the demons for now. All that was on his mind was his friend's safety.

"ICHIGO LOOK OUT" shouted Keigo as the fairy came flying at Ichigo. Instead of dodging the fairy Ichigo decided to attack it with his sword.

"KATANA" shouted Ichigo. While this did confuse everyone watching, it did have the intended effect. A blue light appeared in Ichigos hand which was soon replaced by the Katana Hat and Clogs had given him. As the fairy came flying at him, Ichigo swung the sword at her, intending to bisect the little fairy demon. Unfortunately the demon was able to see this coming and was able to move out of the way of Ichigos attack.

"**Wow, where did you come from and how did you get that sword. It wasn't in your hands a minute ago"** said the demon surprised. She hadn't expected somebody else to show up. But she had to admit this boy was interesting to her. While the other two boys did have more Magnetite than regular humans, this one had more than the two combined.

Ichigo quickly looked around the area. He saw Keigo in front of him on his knees trying to get back onto his feet after being knocked down by Tinkerbelle and Mizuiro was dogging the small blue demons attacks, rather well actually. He had to do something. He didn't think he could take on those two demons all by himself. So he thought it was about time to try summoning that demon, only this time it would obey him instead of attacking him.

"How about we even the odds a little" smirked Ichigo, even in times like these he couldn't help but be cocky. Ichigo open up the COMP and pressed the B button. He had turned on the Demon Summoning Program on the way here in case he needed it, looks like he was going to need it after all. "ORGE, come on out"

A sudden burst of black and red spiritual energy got everybody's attention. After the energy subsided, standing there was a tall green imposing green giant carrying a blooded knife. Two Keigo this thing looked scary as all hell, a small fairy was one thing but this giant green thing looked like it could break him in two with its bear arms.

"Why did you summon him Ichigo?" asked Keigo who looked like he was going to cry. Unlike the demons he and Mizuiro summoned, this one looked like it could break him with ease. "That things going to try and kill you, you know."

"No he won't because I already defeated him before, he now serves me and obeys my commands" said Ichigo who looked incredibly angry. Keigo had to admit, he had never seen Ichigo this pissed off before. "I'll show you what happens with the people who fuck with my friends. Ogre destroy that fairy…thing."

"**With pleasure"** roared the demon as it charged towards the fairy with its meat clever held high in the sky.

Keigo had a good feeling that this night was not going to end well for both him and that demon.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 2 out of the way. Took me a bit longer than I expected to, but I finished it in the end.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Meeting

___**Disclaimer: Bleach and Shin Megami Tensei are the property of Tite Kubo and Altus.**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: An Unexpected Meeting_

In Ichigo's life he had witnessed some incredible things and been in many strange situations, from breaking into what technically was a military base in the afterlife, to fighting Arrancars in another dimension and to rescuing his sister from Hell itself. But even he had to admit that this was rather surreal. In front of Ichigo and Keigo, two demons were currently sizing each over up. One was a large and imposing Ogre and the other was a small and harmless looking fairy. A moment later, Ogre charged towards the fairy, attempting to cut her in two with its clever. Unfortunately the fairy was simply too quick for the Ogre and flew out of the way. While the Ogres strength far supposed the fairies own quite easily, she did have the advantage in speed and agility, there was also the fact that she could fly as well. It was like watching someone trying to swat a fly, a fly that was laughing at you every time you tried to hit it.

"**Ha, is that all your capable of doing"** the fairy laughed at the Ogre's poor attempt at killing her.

"**Don't get full of yourself, fairy"** the Ogre snarled at the fairy as it charged once more.

"_Damn it, I should have realized this" _thought Ichigo. He remembered his own fight with the Ogre; he was able to dodge many of the Ogres attacks himself while being much larger than the fairy. So just how was the Ogre supposed to get a good hit on the fairy? Ichigo's train of thought was derailed when the COMP made another beeping sound.

"Now what" said Ichigo out loud, frustrated because of the fact the last time the COMP made that sound, two demons had turned up. Ichigo opened the COMP quickly to see what was wrong. On the top screen the words _ANALYSING COMPLETE _flashed on the screen. The message was quickly replaced but the stats of the fairy. As it turns out the demons name was Pixie and her race was Fairy, figures. As for her abilities, the COMP said that her skills were something called Dia, Zio, and Charm, Ichigo had no idea what any of them meant. As for weakness Pixie was only weak towards fire based attacks, not like that's going to help here anyway.

Ichigo quickly looked around to assess the situation. Both the Ogre and Pixie, as it was now called, were trading blows, as in Ogre trying hit Pixie with its cleaver and Pixie dodging out of the way. Keigo was still catching his breath, he didn't look hurt, but when Pixie head-butted him in the stomach it must of knocked all the air out of him. Mizuiro on the other hand was dodging the blue demons attacks, while getting some of his own punches in there when he got the chance. For a guy who claims to have never gotten into a fight in his life, he was doing surprisingly well for himself. The demons themselves didn't look that strong. While Ichigo didn't have the same amount of spiritual pressure he used to, he did have some, more that he used to anyway. So because of that he could get a good estimate to how powerful these demons were, they were about as powerful as regular hollows. But even that was a problem for the three. Even back when he first encountered a hollow he wasn't able to do much, if it wasn't for Rukia transferring her powers into him, he wouldn't be alive right now.

The COMP beeped again, getting Ichigo's attention. The same message flashed on the screen this time, a new set of details appeared alongside Pixies, it was for the demon Mizuiro summoned. It was actually called Poltergeist, Ichigo recognized this name. From what he remembered, Poltergeists were a type of spirit that would haunt people's houses and move there furniture around. Given the fact he had seen spirits his entire life and knew that spirits were incapable of interacting with the physical world, Ichigo had had ruled out there existence as nothing but a myth. But if what Urahara said was true, that all mythological beings existed as demons, then they must exist after all. Putting that matter aside for now, Ichigo looked at the rest of the demons capabilities. The Poltergeist possessed the skills Bufu and Ghost Wounds. Like before Ichigo had no clue as to what they could do. As for weakness, it was weak towards Electricity and Force; Ichigo wasn't sure what it meant by Force, but he doubted it meant _the_ Force from Star Wars.

After thinking it over, Ichigo decided to go help Mizuiro, Ogre could take care of Pixie and Keigo was in no shape to fight, and Mizuiro punches didn't look like it was affecting the demon that much.

Keigo was currently trying to get his strength back. That fairy might have been small, but it still packed a punch, he'd hate to see what the big green guy was capable of doing, that demon looked like it could probably give Chad a good run for his money. But still, he felt like he had to do something. Admittedly, he wasn't much of a fighter, but seeing his two closest friends risking their lives, made him feel pathetic.

Both Ogre and Pixie were still going at it, with Ogre still trying to land a hit on Pixie, and Pixie moving out of the way, smirking and chuckling as she did so. Keigo could tell this was severally angering the big green demon.

"**Stop moving Fairy, and allow me to hit you" **roared the Ogre, his anger visible showing on his face.

"**What! That'll kill me you know. No way am I doing that. But I doubt you could even stop me anyway, you oversized muscle head" **Pixie mocked the Ogre by sticking her tongue out at him.

"**Very well then" **said Ogre as it raised its free hand up towards Pixie. **"**_**Bind**_**." **The next thing the Pixie knew was that she was no longer capable of moving as fast as she was before. She recognized the Ogres attack, Bind, a spell that was synonymous with the Jaki race of Demons; it was the ability that restricts the movement of beings. They had used this ability time and time again to capture their foes and make it easier to kill them. Pixie was about to try and fly away, but was stopped as a hand grabbed her and held her in place. The hand belonged to Keigo. When he noticed that she couldn't move as fast as she was previously, he knew he had to do something.

"**What! Let me go human"** shouted Pixie as she tried to wriggle free from his grip.

"What, so you can attack me again, I don't think so" Keigo responded. While he put as much courage into those words as he could, he couldn't stop worrying about the situation he was in right now.

"**Good human, do not let her escape and I will strike her down. Make sure you let her go just before I hit her" **said Ogre as It charged towards Pixie and Keigo. The Pixie was trying to move frantically in Keigo's hands but was unable to move.

"**Do you think I'm just going to let you kill me? Ha, try this human, **_**Zio**_**" **shouted Pixie. Bolts of electricity scorched off of Pixie and instantly came into contact with Keigo. Just over a hundred volts of electricity surged through Keigo's body, forcing him to lose his grip on Pixie and open his hand.

"ARHHH, DAMN IT" Keigo screamed as he fell to his knees in pain, no longer having the strength to even stand at this point.

"Keigo" Ichigo shouted as he noticed what had just happened. Up until then he had been helping Mizuiro fight of the demon he summoned; thankfully it was nowhere near as fast as Pixie and not as strong as Ogre. Ichigo was about to go for the kill, but when he heard Keigo's scream he knew he had to do something to help his friend, knowing Mizuiro could probably take care of it on his own. But as it turns out his help wasn't needed.

"**I have you know, fairy" **shouted Ogre as it raised his cleaver up into the sky. **"**_**Angry Hit**_**" **roared Ogre as his clever was coated in spirit energy, no doubt increasing the power of the attack. Ogre's attack made contact with the fairy, but instead of splitting it into two, it was thrown straight to the ground, a small crater forming where it landed.

"**Well, looks like I lose human**" Pixie said humbly as she crawled out of the crater. **"From this moment onwards you can summon me whenever you like."** Pixie disappeared in a flash of blue light, just like Ogre had when Ichigo defeated him, most likely storing herself inside Keigo's COMP for later.

"I-Is it over Ic-Ichigo?" asked Keigo barley able to from a sentence.

"Damn it, that fairy really did a number on you didn't she" said Ichigo as he knelled down to get closer to Keigo. "Look, after we take care of the demon Mizuiro summoned we'll take you to Orihime's; she'll be able to heal you better than any doctor can." After checking to see if any of Keigo's bones were broken, Ichigo stood back up and made his way towards the other demon. "Ogre, let's go take care that demon, shall we."

"**Understood, but I should make you aware I'm not as strong as I was before right now, unlike other spells, Angry Hit takes its power from the users life force, not there magnetite or as you humans would call it, spirit energy. If I use that attack again, it is possible that I will die or it will make it easier for that Poltergeist to kill me" **explained the demon. Ichigo had to wonder what would actually happen to the demon if it dies. Would it just go back to the COMP and heal itself, or would it just die for good. Ichigo decided to think about it later and focus on helping his friend first.

While it was easy to dodge its hit's and get a few of his own in as well, the amount of moving he was doing was taking its toll on Mizuiro. He didn't have the stamina Ichigo had since he didn't take part in much physical activity outside of school. The demon itself was beginning to look annoyed at him

"**Stop moving around so much"** Poltergeist said looking annoyed.

"If I stop moving you'll just use that as an opportunity to kill me" said Mizuiro. Moving around was really the only thing he could do at this point. Unlike Ichigo he had no weapon or demon that would fight for him and his punches only seemed to piss the Poltergeist of further, so there really wasn't much he could do.

"**Fine then human, if you like dodging so much, then let's see you dodge this then, **_**Bufu**_**" **the moment the poltergeist uttered those words, the air around it began to grow colder. Mizuiro shivered feeling the slight drop in temperature. His eyes widened slightly as he saw several lumps of ice form in midair just above the Poltergeists body. This lumps quickly formed into several spikes that were pointed at him. As soon as he realized what the demon was up to, the spikes of ice were already flying towards him. Most of them missed him except for two of them. One which nicked his face, causing a small cut to appear on his check, and another which hit him in his lower left leg causing him to collapse onto the ground from the pain of the injury. The spike of Ice was stuck firmly in his leg. Mizuiro didn't try messing with it; as he knew it would probably only make the injury worse in the long run.

"MIZURIO" Ichigo shouted as he saw a large spike imbedded into Mizuiro's leg, with blood pouring out of the wound. He had just finished checking to see of Keigo would be fine, when he noticed the temperature drop a little.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo, it's just a scratch" Mizuiro reassured Ichigo that he was fine. But in reality the pain was killing him; he didn't want Ichigo to worry about him too much. Keigo looked like he was in a much worse situation than he was after getting electrocuted.

"A scratch my ass, you've got a damn ice spike stuck in your leg" said Ichigo who was obviously worried about his friends safety. Mizuiro's eye's widened slightly as he noticed something Ichigo hadn't.

"Ichigo lookout" Mizuiro shouted as he pointed towards the Poltergeist. Ichigo quickly turned on the spot to face the ghost demon. He realized what it was doing. It was about to fire several of those ice shards at him this time. Ichigo realized that if he moved out of the way them the shards would hit Mizuiro, most likely killing him in his current state. But if he stayed there and took the hit for him, then there was a possibility that he would die instead. Unfortunately he wasn't able to come up with a plan as the Poltergeist began firing them off towards him the moment he noticed. Before he knew it the Ice shards were flying right at him, but they never reached him. Standing in front of Ichigo was Ogre with several shards of ice stuck in his chest.

"Ogre, you ok?" asked Ichigo wondering if his demon was ok.

"**I'm fine, a few shards of ice is not going to kill me. But on the other hand that human has already damaged that Poltergeist enough for it to resort to such tactics. One hit from me and it should be a-"**Ogre was cut of mid-sentence as he noticed a beam of electricity fly right by him and hit the Poltergeist, sending it into convulsions of pain.

"_**Zio**_**, I told you it would work didn't I" **cheered Pixie as she shot another bolt of electricity at the Poltergeist. This time the electricity was enough to cause it to collapse to the ground, dead. Since the Poltergeist was already injured and it was weak to electricity, two shots of Zio was all that was needed to put it down for good.

"Y-Yeah I guess you were right…" Keigo said just before he collapsed to the ground unconscious, the strain of summoning Pixie having taken its toll on him.

"KEGIO" Ichigo ran over to him and checked his pulse. Thankful he was still alive and he was breathing alright. But he thought it was still best to take him and Mizuiro to Orihime's.

"**It looks like I've been defeated" **said the Poltergeist humbly. **"Very well, from this moment onwards you may summon me at your discretion"** the demon vanished in a flash off blue light and an image of him flashed on the screen of Mizuiro's COMP.

"**Hey, orange haired boy"** said Pixie as she tried to get Ichigo's attention.

"What, you want something?" asked Ichigo coldly as he turned his attention to the fairy.

"**I wanted to let you know I can help your friend over there"** said Pixie as she pointed towards where Mizuiro was. **"If you remove that ice shard from his leg, I can use some magic to heal him"**

"Really, can you" asked Ichigo, as he was unaware that Pixie even possessed that capability.

"**Yep, but you'll have to remove that ice shard first or the wound will heal up around it" **explained Pixie, as Ichigo gave her an odd look. **"Hey what's with that weird look? Don't you trust me?"**

"Honestly, No. I just saw you electrocute a friend of mine, so why should I trust you with Mizuiro's life then" Ichigo glared at the fairy. Why would he put his friend's fate in the hands of a demon, who just before tried to electrocute Keigo to death.

"**Hey don't blame me, he summoned me remember, he knew the contract going into it"** said Pixie, she looked confused at the look Ichigo was giving her.

"What contract, what are you talking about?" asked Ichigo, having never heard about any contract before.

"**The summoning contract, duh. It's where someone summons a demon and they have to defeat the demon or die"** explained Pixie.

"Oh right, that" Ichigo remembered what he heard before. "Fine go on, heal Mizuiro. But if you try anything funny, just remember that Ogre will be keeping a close eye on you, got it" Ichigo glared at Pixie.

"**R-Right got it. I'll be careful, you can count on me"** Pixie reassured Ichigo with a grin on her face. Ichigo walked other towards Mizuiro and knelled down in front of him.

"Hey Mizuiro, If you want we can take care of that wound right now. But I'll have to pull that Ice shard out" Ichigo explained as he pointed at Mizuiro's leg.

"It's alright Ichigo, just pull it out, but be quick about it" said Mizuiro with his usual poker face.

"You realize what you just said could be taken out of context you know" Ichigo said while pointing out Mizuiro's choice of words.

"You know I'm kind of in a lot of pain right now and losing a lot of blood, but you know whatever" Mizuiro tried joking but anyone could tell he was in quite a lot of pain right now.

"Alright I'm going to pull it out know. Just try not to bite on your tongue or anything" Ichigo instructed Mizuiro what to do. The pain from pulling out the piece of ice could cause him to bite down on his tongue, but if Pixie could heal the leg wound, then healing his tongue would be much simpler.

"Pixie you ready?" questioned Ichigo.

"**Ready, when you pull out the ice I'll rush in and heal his wound"** stated Pixie. Ichigo put both of his hands around the shard of ice and pulled with most of his strength. It wasn't hard, but it did cause quite a lot of blood to come rushing out of the wound.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh" Mizuiro screamed out in pain, no longer capable of keeping his usual poker face on. It was probably the most painful thing he had experienced in his life. He didn't really have anything to compare it to.

"Alright it's out, Pixie heal him quickly" instructed Ichigo as he switched places with Pixie.

"**Got it, **_**Dia" **_a green glow emanated from Pixie's hand and spread across the lower part of Mizuiro's left leg, right where the bleeding wound was. Now that Ichigo could get a better look at Mizuiro's wound; he could tell that the ice shard had caused a hole to appear right in Mizuiro's leg that went straight through his leg. If they didn't have Pixie's magic or Orihime's ability's available, then Mizuiro might not have been able to walk on that leg again. The wound on Mizuiro's leg slowly began to close up second by second. After the green glow faded away, the wound was almost gone. The area that the wound used to occupy was now replaced with a large red patch of skin.

"**Alright, that's the extent of what I'm capable of doing" **Pixie explained, but still her healing magic had saved Mizuiro's leg for the time being. **"You should still take him to see that friend you mentioned before, I might have missed something. Oh, and just for the record, Dia spells are not perfect so try not to really on them too much" **warned Pixie. **"Well if that's everything, I'll get going now, see ya all latter" **Pixie said as she disappeared in a blue light.

"All right, Mizuiro think you can walk" asked Ichigo as he looked at Mizuiro trying to stand up. It took him a while to get his balance back, but it seemed he would be alright for the meanwhile.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. But honestly it's Keigo I'm most worried about. He hasn't moved since he had that Pixie attack that Poltergeist" Mizuiro pointed out Keigo's current dilemma.

"I know, that's why we're going to take him to Orihime's place. I'm sure she can take care of him" Ichigo reassured him that Keigo would be fine in her care. "Besides, if we take him to a hospital there'll start asking questions and want to know what happened to him."

"What about your place, I mean it is a clinic after all and doesn't your father already know about this kind of stuff?" Mizuiro asked. When that guy with the butterfly wings showed up in Karakura Town he remembered seeing Ichigo's dad dressed like one of those Soul Reapers.

"Well yeah, but he's out of time right know, supposedly" Ichigo replied. Admittedly, he did wonder what his father did get up to on his "business trips", but as long as he wasn't at home bothering him, he couldn't quite care. The less he knew of what his dad did in his spare time, the better.

"Ok fair enough, but what exactly can Orihime do anyway. I know she has some weird powers or what not, but what actually do they do" questioned Mizuiro. Sure he had heard that Orihime, Chad and Uryu had some powers, but he wasn't aware of what exactly they were capable of.

"From what we know her powers are based around the concept of rejection. Say if you got an injury, then she could reject that it ever happened to you in the first place" Ichigo explained just what Orihime was capable of doing. "Beyond that, from what I've heard people say, she's only limited by her will power and what she believes she is capable of doing."

"I understand, that does seem useful" Mizuiro agreed, he had to admit that did seem like a powerful ability, if she could reject past events, then what about over things as well? Just what was she fully capable of doing?

"Hey Ogre, thanks for helping out back there, you can get going know" Ichigo thanked Ogre for his assistance.

"**I am yours to summon remember, never forget that" **said Ogre as he diapered in a flash of blue light, just like Pixie and Poltergeist had.

"Well let's get going shall we" Ichigo said as he lifted Keigo's unconscious body over his shoulders. Mizuiro picked put Keigo's COMP that was lying on the floor. The thought of what would happen if some unscrupulous type got their hands on something like that didn't sit well with him.

It would take the two quite a while to get to Orihime's apartment, not that it was that far away, but because Ichigo was carrying somebody on his shoulders. It would have been much quicker if Ichigo wasn't carrying Keigo. Also they were going out of their way to stay clear of anyone who was still out at this time. They didn't feel like having to deal with anyone who questioned why they were caring someone's unconscious body around.

"You know it's a good thing I could walk, or this would be much more trouble than it currently is" Mizuiro tried to start up a conversion with Ichigo to pass the time.

"I know what you mean; being seen carrying someone's body around is bad enough. Being seen with a demon carrying another person as well, would send people screaming straight to the police" joked Ichigo as he thanked whatever god existed out there that that scenario hadn't played out. The two of them continued on their way to Orihime's place.

* * *

It was rare moment for this man to ever get any visitors anymore. Mostly because nobody even knew he existed. He rarely came out of his estate, spending most of his time conducting research and experiments in his basement. Of the few people who did know who he was, he was an expert in the fields of Demonology, probably the best in the world. While Kisuke Urahara would admit to knowing a thing or two about demons, it most certainly wasn't his field of expertise. Because of that, he required the assistance of somebody who was much more informed in that area of science. Luckily the man had moved to Karakura Town several years ago, as the high level of sprit energy was necessary to continue his experiments.

"You know I noticed the distinct lack of lightning rods on the roof of this place. No planes to animate the dead anymore" Urahara joked as he walked into a poorly lit room. The room only possessed a table and two chairs, indicating that the owner of the estate rarely had guests. In one of the two chairs sat an old man. The old man had a ghostly appearance with white skin with what appeared to be eye liner and make up around his eyes. The man was also wearing a rather peculiar outfit, consisting of a red cape, white sailor's hat and an old military uniform. If you compared this man to Kisuke, then Kisuke would probably not be the strangest person in the room, based on appearance alone anyway.

"Not anymore. My research down that avenue got me kicked out of my country by people wielding pitchforks and swords" the old man commented casually as he noticed Urahara enter the room. "You know, I'm surprised you decided to pay me a visit all of a sudden" spoke an old man sipping on a cup of tea. "I take it you're the reason that demons have started popping up in this town as of late."

"Yep, but they would have shown up here effectually, they can never quite stay away from areas that are rich in spirit energy" explained Urahara as he sat down in the chair opposite the old man. "Besides, the Demon Summoning Program is a great tool for someone with the capability to utilize it, and if what Stephen told me was true, then some of the past users have gone on to do some remarkable things." Urahara mentioned as he drank his own cup of tea.

"Remarkable things you say. But what about that so called messiah that killed YHVH, I wouldn't say what happened to him was remarkable" the old man dryly noted. He had to admit what happened to that man was extreme. Being forced to see the world end countless times and not being able to stop it nor affect the eventual outcome sounded like the very definition of the word hell to him.

"I said some of them, not all of them" Urahara added. "I do hope you'll make your usually services available to Ichigo and his friends when the times comes though."

"Of course" the old man smirked. "My doors are always open to COMP users. Besides if it wasn't for you I would have never been able to finish my research"

"That's good, because there's no one who knows more about demon fusing better than you. Well, at least not in this universe anyway" It was rare moment in history that Urahara would openly praise somebody, and actual mean it of course. He would admit any day of the week that the man in front of him knew more about demons than he currently did. After all, that was the man's specialty, not his.

"Oh please, you flatter me too much" the old man said modestly. "Although if what you said before was true, then it might not matter anymore will it" the old man coldly spoke.

"I'm afraid so, and if I'm being honest, I don't really have anyway of stopping it" Urahara solemnly spoke.

"Who else knows about this anyway, besides the two of us of course" asked the old man.

"JAXA informed the Japanese government about it, so they know already" Urahara mentioned, but got a puzzled look on the old man's face.

"Who?" asked the old man having never heard of this organization before.

"It stands for the Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency. There basically Japans version of NASA" Explained Urahara. "Know that I mentioned it, the American government knows about it as well. Of course there already planning on what to do of its orbit changes again"

"I thought you told me it was just an asteroid? Then how could its orbit keep changing. Did somebody secretly go up there and strap a rocket engine to the back of it or something" the old man asked jokingly with a smirk on his face.

"And there lies the problem. It's an asteroid, but its orbit keep's changing erratically and not only that; its speed is constantly increasing and decreasing at seemingly random intervals. It pretty much breaks the laws of physics, and that's what's putting everyone on edge. An asteroid shouldn't be able to do that" explained Urahara.

"I know, so what are the government's planning anyway" asked the old man.

"The Japanese government is taking a backseat, since they don't really have the necessary technology, but the American government is planning to launch its entire stockpile of ICBM's if its orbit ends up on a direct course with the planet" Urahara explained. "And I've heard Russia plans on doing the same as well."

"I doubt that will work though, it would probably only make things worse" said the old man. "Besides it's not an ordinary asteroid anyway, is it?"

"Yeah, your right, the amount of energy that so called asteroid is giving of is disconcerting on its own, never mind its orbit. The energy it gives of is of a wavelength I've never seen before either" mentioned Urahara. "At its present speed it should pass by earth in a few years, but given its tendency to break the laws of physics so casually, it could be one year or several before it ever passes by or crashes on earth."

"And have you told Ichigo or any of his associates about this yet" asked the old man, but knowing Kisuke for as long as he has, he already knew the answer.

"I'll tell him about it at a later date" said Urahara. "But right now, I need to get him and his friends accustomed to the COMP's and the Demon Summoning Program as fast as possible"

"What's the rush? Worried about that killer asteroid" the old man wondered aloud. "Or maybe you're worried about those Quincy's."

"At the moment, no" Kisuke admitted. That asteroid was still a few years away and he still didn't know what kind of danger it could pose. A normal asteroid close to Earth was bad enough. But one that put out as much spiritual pressure as it did could only mean trouble. The Quincy's on the other hand would be far easier to deal with. Well conventionally anyway, since he was probably the only one besides him, the man opposite him, Isshin and Ryuken Ishida that knew that the Wandenreich even existed in the first place. If things carried on as they did, the Soul Society would most likely be attacked without any idea what was even going on. He would have to plan accordingly to deal with them. Especially since he had a feeling that there target might be _that thing_. Sometimes he though the Soul Society was both a blessing and a course. It gave humans a place after to go after death, instead of simply being reincarnated at a later date in some random universe. But if just one thing upset the so called _balance_, then it would most likely expand the majority of the universes heat energy and bring about the Conception.

"So what is it that has you so, on edge" asked the old man wondering just what would have Kisuke of all people rattled up.

"It looks like Karakura Town is going to be playing guest to a powerful being for a while" Urahara spoke cryptically.

"I see" wondered the old man as he pondered Kisuke's words. He decided to change the topic to something less worrying. "Well like I said earlier when you think Ichigo and his associates are ready, send them here and I'll help them to the best of the ability"

"Thank you Victor, I knew I could count on you" Urahara smirked. Looking at a clock on the wall, Urahara decided it was time he should get going. "I appreciate your hospitality, but I'm afraid it's time I should be making my leave" Urahara spoke as he as he got up of his chair and made his way towards the door.

"Of course, Mary will show you the way out" Victor gestated to the maid in the adjacent hallway to show Kisuke the way out.

As he was escorted out of the mansion by the maid, Kisuke couldn't help but wonder how Isshin was doing on that little _errand_ he sent him on. He had no real way of knowing if it would work or not, but from what Stephen had told him it might be possible to use the Expanse as a method of time travel, due to its nature of existing in the space between universes, time didn't work the same way as it did here. If this little experiment of his worked, then he might have created a viable means of traveling through not only parallel universe, but through time as well. If it works, then Kisuke had the feeling that a certain old vampire might be pissed at him. Who wouldn't be, when you replicated his signature magic by what was basically a few computer programs.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of walking and dodging pedestrians, Ichigo and Mizuiro finally made it to Orihime's place. They had to climb up a few flights of stairs, but nothing overly serious. When they got to Orihime's apartment Ichigo carefully knocked on the door without Keigo falling off of him. The two of them could her someone approaching the door.

"Hello, can I help you" Orihime greeted who ever knocked on her door. Of all the people she had expected to be the one knocking, Ichigo was the last person she expected it to be. After the Winter War, both her, Chad and Uryu had tried to give Ichigo his space while he dealt with the fact that he no longer had his soul reaper powers. Because of that, she wasn't expecting to see Ichigo standing in front of her, and not only that. but carrying somebody over his shoulders as well.

"Howdy, think you can help us out" Ichigo greeted as he pointed at Keigo's unconscious body.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Orihime asked surprised, she hadn't seen Ichigo in quite a while. While she was surprised to see him, it definitely shocked her to him carrying somebody's body.

"Honestly, it's a long story" said Ichigo as he ran his hand through his hair. "I was hoping you could help Keigo out here."

"Of course, come in" Orihime gestured for Ichigo to come in. What she didn't see was Mizuiro following behind him. "Oh, Mizuiro your here to" Orihime said, surprised to see him here as well.

"Like Ichigo said it's a long story" Mizuiro shrugged as he followed Ichigo into Orihime's apartment. It wasn't that large really, the living room and kitchen were all one room, and there was probably Orihime's bedroom and bathroom in separate rooms as well. Ichigo laid Keigo down on the floor as Orihime looked at him.

"Just what happened to him" worried Orihime. She didn't like to see people get hurt, even if they were her enemy's.

"Electrocuted by a fairy" explained Ichigo in a straight forward manner. He had no real intention of concealing the truth from Orihime. It was just that right now, he didn't feel like explaining everything to her.

"A fairy?" questioned Orihime.

"Yeah, like I said, I'll explain it to you later. Can you just make sure Keigo will be fine first" asked Ichigo worried about the state his friend was in. Orihime erected her orange barrier around Keigo and began to work on healing him.

"Hey Ichigo, are you going to tell her what happened before" Mizuiro whispered to Ichigo.

"Probably later after Keigo's up and moving" Ichigo whispered back. "To be honest though, I'd prefer no one else gets involved with this demon stuff other than us" Ichigo admitted. The thought of seeing people close to him getting injured didn't sit well with him, especially if there was something he could do about it. "That reminds me, I need to go pay a certain shop keeper a visit later" Ichigo said darkly. The only person they could have gotten those COMP's from was Hat and Clogs. So everything that happened tonight was his fault no doubt.

"He Mizuiro, who gave you that COMP of yours?" questioned Ichigo; he already knew the answer to the question, but he just wanted to be sure.

"Oh, it was that weird shop keeper, Kisuke Urahara" answered Mizuiro. Ichigo sneered at the mention of that name. "What are you going to do to the guy?" questioned Mizuiro as he had only seen that look in Ichigo's eyes when somebody had truly pissed him off.

"I'd like to beat him within an inch of his life, but I know that's not possible anymore" sighed Ichigo, knowing there wasn't really much he could do to Urahara that would hurt him anymore, permanently at least.

"Well you could just summon Ogre and have him attack Urahara for you, you know" Mizuiro pointed out. Ichigo thought about that for a moment, but came to the conclusion that Ogre wouldn't be able to inflict the kind of damage he was thinking of. To a normal person Ogre could probably rip someone in two with his bare hands alone. But to someone like Urahara, Ogre might as well be an insect.

"I could, but it probably wouldn't work. Ogre isn't powerful enough to be able to take Hat and Clogs on" Ichigo admitted. He liked Mizuiro's way of thinking, but to go through with what Mizuiro was thinking, he would have to regain his soul reaper powers or get an even more powerful demon to have any real chance of leaving some lasting injuries on that bastered.

"Are you two talking about Mr Urahara?" Orihime asked while she looking up at the two while working on Keigo, the golden barrier still glowing around his body. "Oh, is it about those COMP things?" This got both Ichigo and Mizuiro's undivided attention.

"You know about them!" Mizuiro wondered just how Orihime would know about those things. Did Urahara give her one as well?

"Well Mr Urahara asked me to come round to his shop, he said he needed my help with something" Orihime began to explain. "He showed me these four devices; I think there was a black one, a white one, a red one and a blue one."

"_Wait, four. If I have the black one and Keigo and Mizuiro have the red and blue ones, then who has the white one then?" _Ichigothought to himself.

"Why exactly did he show you them, did he give one of them to you" Ichigo asked wondering if Orihime had the white one. Come to think of it, he did remember Hat and Clogs saying Orihime had made the COMP's indestructible, maybe that's why he called her over.

"No he didn't give me one; he just put the four COMP's on the table and told me to erect my Souten Kisshun around them and reject there death" Orihime explained, but from the look on their faces it didn't look like they understood what she was saying.

"What do you mean reject its death, it wasn't destroyed was it" Ichigo asked. He knew how Orihime's powers worked to some extent. If she could reject a person from dying then it should be me much easier to reject an object being destroyed than a living person. Say if somebody lost their leg, Orihime could reject that they ever lost their leg to begin with. The same could be said for an inanimate object. If it was destroyed or damaged, Orihime could probably just reject it was damaged in the first place. True, he had never seen or heard her using her powers like that before, but in theory, it wasn't that much different.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird as well, but Kisuke explained to me that if I could reject past events, then I should be able to reject future ones from ever happening as well. He said that if I reject the death of those devices, I could make them indestructible" explained Orihime, not quite understating the true gravity of what she just said.

"So these things are indestructible then" Mizuiro wondered aloud, while looking at the COMP in his hand.

"_So, this is what Hat and Clogs meant when he said that she had modified them. You know, if she could make an object indestructible, could she make a person immortal through the same means?" _Ichigo thought to himself, if the Soul Society ever found out she was capable of doing that to a person then…

"What you thinking about Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked as he couldn't help but notice Ichigo staring of into space.

"Oh, I was just thinking if Orihime could use that same ability to make these COMP's indestructible, could she do the same and make a person immortally by rejecting there death" Ichigo made his thoughts clear to everyone in the room. Minus Keigo of cause, because of the fact he was still unconscious on the floor.

"Mr Urahara wondered the same thing, but he told me never to try it out or bring it up in a conversation or something bad might happen to me" said Orihime.

"He was probably worried that the Soul Society would find out what you were capable of doing" explained Ichigo with his usually scowl. He wasn't naïve, so he wouldn't put it past the Soul Society to kill some teenage girl, explicitly if they threaten there balance and all that. They had no regret doing the same thing to the Quincy's and the Bount's in the past, so he wouldn't put it past them to assassinate Orihime if they thought she was capable of making somebody immortally.

"Why's that, they already know I can heal people" asked Orihime innocently. Ichigo knew Orihime was a nice person at heart, but he also knew that she could be a bit naïve at times.

"What I mean is that they would probably assassinate you if they found out you were capable of making somebody practically immortal" Ichigo thought it was probably for the best and just come right out and say it instead of beating around the bush.

"What, why would they do that" asked Orihime a bit frightened and confused.

"Think about what they did with the Quincy's and the Bount's. They'll get rid anyone that they see as a threat to their balance. Also they'll do it without question if there government tells them to, remember why they were so willing to execute Rukia, they won't second guess Central 46's orders" Ichigo tried to reminded Orihime of some the Soul Society's past actions.

"B-But I thought they were our friends" asked Orihime now looking a little pale and no longer focusing on healing Keigo.

"Maybe some of them like Rukia and Renji wouldn't go along with it, maybe the one's that came Karakura that time as well. But I wouldn't put it pass Soi-Fon and her marry band of assassins to, I don't know, assassinate somebody if they were told to" Ichigo didn't like to scare people that much, but sometimes the truth was for the best. "When you left for Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society was quick enough to label you as a traitor and they weren't going to help rescue you. The only reason some of them even showed up, is because we went in after you"

"Ichigo don't you think your scarring her" Mizuiro was quick to point out to Ichigo that Orihime was wide eyed and shaking a little. Probably afraid of the thought of some guys dressed like ninjas were going to break into her apartment and kill her in her sleep.

"S-Sorry about that Orihime, I guess I just got carried away there" Ichigo wasn't the best at trying to cheer people up and he had to admit he might have gone overboard about what he said to Orihime. But the fact remained that that nothing good could come out of them finding out the extent of Orihime's power. Either they'd kill her or that mad clown would try to get his hands on her, no doubt to do some fucked up experiments on, if going by what Uryu had told him was true.

"I-It's ok, maybe I over reacted a bit. If no one hears about my ability, then everything should be fine, right" Orihime put on a brave face and a smile and went back to work on healing Keigo, while trying to put the conversation she just had with Ichigo to the back of her mind so she could focus on helping Keigo.

"Hey Ichigo" Mizuiro spoke, trying to get Ichigo's attention.

"Yeah" Ichigo replied.

"Didn't Orihime mention that Urahara gave her four COMPs to modify" Mizuiro reminded Ichigo of what Orihime said just before.

"Yeah she did" Ichigo mumbled. "To tell you the truth, that's actually been bothering me a bit" Ichigo admitted. "If you, me and Keigo were given one, then who was given the fourth one then" Ichigo wondered. Out of everyone he associated himself with, Keigo and Mizuiro were given COMP's. Uryu and Chad could take care of themselves easy enough and even though Orihime wasn't much of a fighter, she could still take care of herself to a degree. So who else did he know who might be at risk?

Ichigo's train of thought was yet again cut off by the various COMPs in the room going off.

"Huh what's that" Orihime wondered aloud.

"It's the COMP's; they have the tendency to do that a lot when something new happens" Ichigo explained one of the COMP's rather annoying features.

Ichigo and Mizuiro opened up there COMPs to see just what was going on. Like before with Ichigo, it was the GPS program going off. Like last time it was showing a green and blue dot. That was all the information Ichigo needed at the moment. It was obvious that whoever this person was, they had just activated the COMP for the first time and a demon was summoned.

"Err Ichigo, is this some sort of tracking program" Mizuiro question. He hoped Ichigo had an answer for him since he seemed to be more familiar with these COMP things than he was.

"Yeah that's right. It was how I found Keigo and you before" Ichigo answered. "Orihime, can you keep working on Keigo, while Mizuiro and I go and see what's going on" asked Ichigo. He knew Orihime wasn't much of a fighter and there was also the fact that she could be of more use helping Keigo.

"Sure thing" Orihime replied cheerfully. It had taken a while after that whole incident in Hueco Mundo for Orihime to go back to the carefree person that she was. Ichigo hoped that she would never go through something that traumatic again. Thankfully the bastard that brought her there was dead now, well he was already dead to begin with considering he was technically a hollow just in human form.

"Mizuiro let's get going" Ichigo said as he ran out of Orihime's apartment, holding his COMP in his right hand.

"Please take care of Keigo. I'm sure he'll be grateful to you for helping him" Mizuiro said as he followed Ichigo out of the door. He found it took some effort to keep up with Ichigo's speed. While he certainly didn't have the type of powers he saw when him, Keigo and Tatsuki were attacked by that butterfly guy, Ichigo was still a rather athletic person so it took some effort not to fall to far behind him.

Ichigo on the other hand had something else on his mind. Out of all the people he hung around that knew about everything spiritual related, there was one person other than his sisters that didn't have any special ability's or a COMP. He just hoped she would be able to take care of the demon on her own, as she was currently on the other side of town.

* * *

"Alright sensei, I'm heading home now" Tatsuki informed the owner on the dojo that she was currently employed at. She had been coming here ever since she was four years old. Until he was nine, Ichigo frequently visited this dojo himself but stopped visiting after his mother passed away.

"Alright, same time tomorrow remember kid" the owner of the dojo shouted out of the door way, as he watched Tatsuki head home in her usually marital art's attire she wore for practice.

The sun had already set around the time Tatsuki decided to leave the dojo, so there should be very few people around at this time. So anyone who was out at this time would stick out like a sore thumb. Case in point being the man dressed like a hobo that was waving at her. Tatsuki recognized him as that shop keeper that Ichigo knew. After Ichigo had lost his powers, she decided to ask him about everything that had happened. One of the things that he mentioned was a guy called Kisuke Urahara. He told her to be very cautions around this guy.

"Lovely night isn't it" Urahara commented, trying to get her attention.

"Not really" Tatsuki replied. "Something you want pal?"

"Actually there is" Urahara replied, as he reached inside his haori and pulled out a white device "I want you to have this." Urahara held out the device in his hand.

"Why?" Tatsuki questioned. Just why was this guy she had only met once when she, Mizuiro and Keigo decided to follow Ichigo to the man's shop trying to give her what looked to be a 3DS. Ichigo had mentioned this guy was involved with several weird things and told her to not to trust this guy if she had to. "No offence or anything, but you don't look like the most trust worth guy and you kind of give of an alter motive kind of vibe."

"To be honest, you'd be a naïve idiot of you were to trust me outright" Urahara admitted. "After all I'm sure Ichigo told you all about me."

"Yeah he said he appreciates the fact you got him his soul reaper powers in the first place but…" Tatsuki said while trying to remember what Ichigo said about this guy.

"Oh, what did he say?" Urahara wondered just what kind of lies Ichigo was spreading around about him.

"He said he trusts you about as far as he can throw you" Tatsuki admitted. While she didn't like to judge people she didn't really know. But if Ichigo said that about this guy, then he was obviously bad news. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Kisuke Urahara" Urahara introduced himself as he brought a fan up to his face. "I'm just your typical candy store owner."

"Right" Tatsuki didn't believe that one bit. It was one thing to own a candy store. It was another to have an entire subterranean landscape underneath said business. There was nothing normal about this guy. "So just what is it you want?"

"I told you I want you to have this" Urahara held up the 3DS in front of him. "I thought it might come in handy for you"

"To do what, alleviate my boredom?" Tatsuki questioned sarcastically.

"No. Yours truly modified it to allow spiritual aware people the capability to fight of various _threats_" Urahara explained.

"What like those hollow things?" Tatsuki questioned. Hollows were really the only type of supernatural threat that she could think of. Were there others as well? "Wait a minute. Why are you giving me something like this? Why don't you give it to Ichigo?"

"I already did. He probably just didn't tell you, if going by your reaction is any indication" Urahara explained. Although he did have to make a few modifications to Ichigo's COMP as he wasn't spiritual aware at the time he first used it. While he did have more spiritual pressure than an ordinary human, it still wasn't enough for him to have spiritual sight. So he had to give him a push in that area first. Kind of in the same manner as to how Ichigo's friends became spiritual aware in the first place.

"Figured he'd do that" Tatsuki grumbled. It was just like Ichigo to keep things to himself, the self-sacrificing idiot.

"So why don't you take this and rub it in his face that you know what he's been up to" Urahara tempted Tatsuki to take the COMP.

"Alright fine" Tatsuki took the COMP from Urahara's hand. She opened up the white device and gave it a good look over. It looked just like a 3DS. So just what did he modify exactly?

"Coincidently, I wouldn't turn that thing on at home. You never know what would happen to your parents if you did that" Urahara cautioned.

"Huh, just what do you mean?" Tatsuki questioned angrily, was he threatening her? But she fell on death ears as there was nobody there except herself. "What!" Tatsuki said surprised. "Just where the hell did he go?"

Tatsuki looked around but she was the only person there on the deserted street. She decided to take a look at this device before she went home. She tried to find a source of light to see the device better. The only source of light nearby was from the lamp post up a head. Tatsuki walked underneath the lamp post to get a better view of the device as she turned it on.

The screen flashed on and like the others before her, the words COMP flashed on the screen before she was taken to the menu of the device. But before she could do anything, the screen went black and the Demon Summoning Program unknowingly activated.

"Huh what just happened? Did the battery die or something?" Tatsuki wondered why the devices screens just went black. She received her answer a few second latter when the same messages that Ichigo, Keigo and Mizuiro received flashed on the screen.

"Demon Summoning Program, is this some kind of joke or something?" Tatsuki questioned. Personally she hoped it was just an elaborate joke on the shop keeper's part. But if it wasn't, what was she supposed to do. It didn't matter, because in front of her a red and black ball of spiritual energy appeared for a second in a flash of light. After the light show had died down, Tatsuki noticed that there was a now a cat standing in front of her. A white cat with black patches on its body with blue hair and a straw hat was standing on it hind legs in front of her!

"**So you're the one that summoned me ha…"** the demonic cat spoke surprised that it had just been whisked away from the Expanse. **" I guess that means if you die, then I will be free from our contract and I'll be free to do as I please"**

"Contract, just what are talking about" Tatsuki asked confused. What was this thing on about, she never agreed to any contract.

"**By summoning me you agreed that if you can beat me in a fight then you will be free to control me for whatever proposes you desire. But if you die, I will be free to wander this world or return to the Expanse"** the demon explained the terms of the contract that Tatsuki had unknowingly gotten herself involved with. **"But enough talk human. Stay there and die" **the demon yelled as it pounced towards Tatsuki with its raiser sharp claws aimed straight at her throat.

Because of Tatsuki's years of martial art's training it was easy enough to quickly move out of the way of the demons attack. It was lucky she did, otherwise the demos razor sharp claws would have torn her throat apart. From what she could tell from the movement of the demon, quick attacks seemed to be this demons specialty, it did look rather frail after all.

"_You know If I could get a few good hits in on that cat… thing, I might just be able to take it down"_ Tatsuki thought. While she didn't have any special ability's like Orihime did, she could still fall back on the fact that she was a championship martial artists. True she only ranked second place, but that was only because of a broken arm at the time. If it wasn't for that, she would have won the entire competition. Despite calling itself a demon, it certainly didn't emit the type of fear and overwhelming power that the butterfly guy had. She may just have a chance at taking this thing out.

"**You know you have more Magnetite than a regular human"** the demon mentioned while it started at Tatsuki curiously.

"Err…thanks, I guess" Tatsuki mumbled, what was she supposed to say, and what the hell was Magnetite anyway?

"**That's it! After I kill you, I'll eat your body as well" **the demon exclaimed as it lunged at Tatsuki again with a renewed figure. Only this time Tatsuki wasn't so lucky. The demons claws grazed her shoulder, giving her a shallow cut on her upper right arm.

"Ahhh…damn it" Tatsuki grimaced as she covered her arm with her hand. The cut wasn't that bad and it wasn't bleeding that much, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. One thing it did do was piss her off you know. Tatsuki kicked the demon square in the head in retaliation. The demon was too distracted, as if it were looking for something itself, as if it was trying to find something. Because of that, it didn't notice Tatsuki's aiming from its head. One minute the demon was lucking behind itself, the next minute it was flying straight into a concrete wall. The demon cat smashed right into the wall, causing a crack to appear in the wall. After impacting the wall, the cat slid down the wall and fell to the ground.

"_I-I didn't know I could kick that hard. You know I kind of feel bad for it. I mean it is a cat after all" _Tatsuki thought. What she didn't know however, was that the strength of her kick was increased by her spiritual pressure. Unknowingly, in blind rage, she had channeled her small amount of sprit energy into her leg to increase her kicking strength.

"**I…I never k-knew a human could kick so hard" **the demon grumbled as it picked itself up from the ground. **"Humans are supposed to be soft and squishy, not rock hard"**

"What, had enough already" Tatsuki cockily smirked as she got into a fighting position.

"**Don't get a head of yourself human" **the demon scowled at her. Tatsuki noticed that for some reason the air around the cat was getting hotter by the second. **"You know I'm not an ordinary cat you know. I am a demon, and because of that I can use magic" **the demon gloated as a ball of fire was forming in front of its face. **"**_**Agi**_**" **the demon shouted as the fire ball rushed towards Tatsuki, face first.

Tatsuki quickly threw herself to the ground to get out of the way of the flying ball of fire's trajectory. Thankfully the ball of fire just missed her and hit the lamppost behind her instead. She noticed that parts of the lamppost were melted on impact the moment that ball of fire had hit it.

"_Shit, If it was a second late that fireball would have hit me"_ Tatsuki thought morbidly, contemplating just what would have happened to her if she hadn't moved out of the way so quickly. It was at moments like this she was jealous of her super powered friends. If Chad was here he could probably deal with this demon in a not considering the fact that Chad secretly loved cute things. And despite the fact that the cat demon was trying to kill her, it still looked like a cat, so would Chad actually fight it? Pushing her thoughts aside for a second, she had to concentrate on the problem at hand, namely the cat demon trying to kill her.

From what she could tell, her kick back there certainly did a number on it. Not only that, it pissed it off enough to start throwing fireballs at her. It was too small for her to be able to punch, so kicking it will be her best bet.

"**Didn't expect you to dodge that human, your better than I thought"** the demon congratulated her, rather reluctantly. He had to admit this was interesting; after all he hadn't had to chance to get out of the Expanse in years.

"Well I guess we humans are full of surprises then" Tatsuki said as she got up from the ground and faced the demon once again. Just one or two more kicks like last time could take this demon out for good. Tatsuki had figured out a good pattern. When the demon lunged at her with its claws, she would swiftly turn around and kick it straight in its head. With a plan firmly in mind, she set out to put her plan into motion.

Like she planned, the demon lunged at her once again; she dodged out of the way, spun round and kicked it straight in its head again. Just like last time, she sent it flying to the ground once more. The demon obviously looked tired, once more hit and it was done for.

"**Err…to think I human could do this to me" **the demon growled as it got back up once more and lunged at her again, but slower than last time, probably because this time, the demon looked very tired. So instead of doing what she just did before, she decided to take a page out of Ichigo's book. She lifted up her right leg, and channeled all of that strange energy into her foot and brought it straight down into the demons face. She wasn't sure if she could replicate that kick she did a while ago, but doing it once, made it easier to do it a second time. All she needed to do is think of exactly what was running through her mind at that moment.

The cat was sent flying straight into the ground, and not only that, Tatsuki began kicking its face several times to make sure it was truly dead. She didn't like the idea of killing something, but if it was her life or the demon's, you can damn well sure she's going to choose to preserve her own life over the thing that was trying to kill her any day of the week. Tatsuki removed her foot and placed it back on the ground.

The demon was lifeless with its eyes closed. Tatsuki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her life was no longer in danger. Or so she thought anyway.

"**You were pretty good human"** the demon spoke as it got back up from the hole in the pavement. **"You beat me fair and square, from this point on I'm yours to summon" **the demon gracefully admitted as it was enveloped in a blue light and disappeared.

A beeping sound got Tatsuki's attention. She realized it was coming from that device that shopkeeper gave her… "_That shop keeper, this was his entire fault. Because of him that cat demon could have killed me"_ Tatsuki though furiously. The things she was planning on doing to that guy when she got her hands on him made her smirk in delight. That bastered was going to get what was coming to him. Turing her attention towards to device, she noticed the top most screen had a picture of the demon in the right corner and some statistics. As it turned out, from what she could tell, the demons name was Kabuso, and it was resistant to fire based attacks and week to electrical based ones. It also possessed something called Agi. That must have been that fire magic it used on her earlier. So from now on she could summon this thing, what for? When would she ever need a reason to summon a demon for? Her thoughts were halted as she heard somebody running towards her.

"Ichigo, Mizuiro! Is that you" Tatsuki said as she tried to get a better look. It was a bit dark so she couldn't see much, but her friends orange hair would stick out no matter where you were in Japan.

"…Tatsuki! Damn it, I figured you'd be here" Ichigo greeted while scowling as he walked into view. Tatsuki noticed that he had a katana in his left hand. Just where did he get that from? "Damn it, what the hell is that bastered up to" Ichigo grumbled as he walked other to Tatsuki as the katana he was holding disappeared in a blue light., the same blue light in which that demon disappeared into.

Ichigo had a feeling she's be here. On the way here, Mizuiro was telling him about this time that he, Keigo and Tatsuki had followed him to Urahara's store and they saw him, Chad and Uryu walk into a black portal. Out of everyone he knew, Tatsuki was the best bet to who Urahara would give the last COMP to. Luckily she didn't seem hurt that much, other than the scratch on her arm, she seemed to be fine. If not a little bit shaken up, but that was understandable.

"Wait, you knew I was here" Tatsuki questioned. Just how did they know she was here, Ichigo didn't have his powers anymore or so it seemed. And Mizuiro had never demonstrated any sort of tracking capability, well, for girls her age anyway.

"Oh, we were just following the COMP's tracking program" Mizuiro explained one of the functions of the COMP to Tatsuki. "If it detects a demon in the surrounding area then an alarm goes off. It also tracks humans as well."

"So these things are called COMP's huh…" Tatsuki trailed of while staring at the COMP. Who'd have thought a simple gaming device would be capable of summing demons.

"Let me guess" Ichigo said his usually scowl present. "It was Urahara that gave you that wasn't it" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, it was that bastered that put me through all of this" Tatsuki growled as she remembered that bastered. "When I get my hands on him, I'll…"

"Yeah well get in line, because I'm first" Ichigo announced. "That guy invites me over to his shop, gives me a COMP, throws me into what was basically a pit and made me summon a giant Ogre that could have given Chad a good run for his money in the strength department."

"To be honest I'm worried about how Keigo's doing" Mizuiro mentioned. Ichigo had realized in his rush out here he had forgotten about Keigo situation.

"Why what happened to him this time?" Tatsuki wondered just what had happened to Keigo this time. Usually he was getting beaten up by the various girls he hit on, or from Ichigo, when he would great him in the morning in his usual manner.

"He summoned a fairy demon and it electrocuted him enough to force him to pass out" Ichigo explained to Tatsuki what happened previously. "He's at Orihime's place, were she's fixing him up. We should probably head back there now any way. She could probably fix that cut of yours while were there as well."

"We should probably head on back there to check up on him. If she's as good as you say, he's probably awake by now" Mizuiro said.

"Yeah, well explain everything to you on the way back. That okay Tatsuki" Ichigo reassured her that she would get an explanation to everything that was going on this time.

"Fine, but you better explain just what the hell in going on" Tatsuki said as the three on them made their way back to Orihime's place. On the way there Mizuiro decided to explain to Tatsuki everything Ichigo had told him about the COMP's and the Demons. The trip back was mostly uneventful, other than the school girl that Ichigo bumped into it.

"Oh, sorry about that" the school girl apologized while grinning. The girl herself looked like a regular highschool student. Probably around his age if he had to guess based on her looks.

"It's fine, just an accident" Ichigo brushed it off. He had to admit he didn't recognize her school uniform; it defiantly wasn't from around here. She's probably from one town over or something.

What Ichigo didn't see however, was the smirk on the girls face as she walked away from him, into the shadows of a nearby streat. She was wondering to herself, just how _interesting_ the coming future was going to truly be. If what _he_ said was true, then Ichigo Kurosaki had the potential to be a very interesting person, one she planned on very much keeping an eye on from here on out. Especially since that wheelchair bound fool decided to give him the Demon Summoning Program. Just who knows how he'll develop from here on out. Maybe it's time to pay that false god a visit. After all, if those Quincy's are allowed to go ahead with what's there planning, then her plans for this universe will be derailed completely. Maybe it was time to pay an old acquaintance a visit after all.

* * *

**Well this chapter took longer than I anticipated. I blame that mostly on Tales of Xillia 2 coming out. Just heads up that chapters will be coming out a bit slower from now on as I am starting University next week. Because of that I probably won't have much free time to spend on writing this. Having said that I only dedicate 3 to 4 hours of writing this every few days, so yeah...**

**Having said that, I do intend to continue this fanfic for as long as possible.**


End file.
